An Entity's Adoption: Part 1
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Slenderman finds an infant in a wrecked car. He isn't sure why, but he took the child and raises her. Trouble ensues as Valerie becomes an easy target for others trying to get even with Slenderman.
1. Chapter 1

Title- An Entity's adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- WooHoo!

The sound of screeching brakes filled the dark sky as rain fell. The faceless mans head jerked up as He heard it, staying still and quiet for a few moments, listening for any sounds to accompany the first, but was greeted with silence.

Rain tapped at the window of the abandoned home and the wind caused the building to creak and groan. Pale hands opened the front door, still listening for any other sounds.

Black shoes were soon brown with mud as the being lurked through the dense forest, the rain quickly soaking into His black jacket then through the white undershirt, The man stopped behind a tree as a road came into view. His head jerked up once again as He heard something, crying. Pausing for a moment He listened to the sound, which was music to Him.

As He looked around a tree, another tree laid in the road, a small white car up against it, the source of the 'music'. He waited for a moment again, looking if a human would come out, but none did.

His dirty shoes clacked against the dark paved road as He slowly approached the vehicle, noticing the back lights were off. The crying got louder as He got closer. The front end of the car was crumpled up, glass lay scattered about in the road from the front windshield and from the passenger window.

He stood beside the vehicle, which creaked as it settled against the tree. Lightning illuminated the sky and the scene for a split second, revealing a man and a woman slumped over in their seats. He peered in the window and found the source of the crying.

A small infant was settled in the woman's lap in the passengers seat, a small pink blanket wrapped around it and a knit pink cap on its head. The crying ceased as the radio kicked on and played a long tone.

"Hello, this is Kathy from OnStar, I see that you were just involved in a head-on collision and that an airbag deployed, we are sending help to your location," a voice said before the radio clicked back off. He looked down at the small infant, which was now sound-asleep, despite the rain that was coming in through the broken windows.

He didn't know why he did it, but the next thing he knew, He was reaching into the vehicle and plucking the baby from its mothers lifeless arms. He then grabbed the large black bag from the backseat, not sure exactly what was in it.

Sirens sounded in the distance as He walked away from the accident and into the forest, trying to shield the infant from the constant rain. Once He got back to the house He looked back down at the baby, wondering why He took her.

_**"Perhaps I have time to return her before more humans show up,"**_ He pondered, hearing the sirens get louder and louder. He went over to the small creaky bed and set the child down on it before He walked back outside and onto the deck, the water from His clothes dripping onto the window, quickly drying Him, The being returned back inside before He sat down on the wooden chair beside the bed.

The child slept still as He watched over it. He grabbed the bag and opened it. Several pairs of clothes for a baby girl as well as some pacifiers, bottles, several canisters of powdered formula, plenty of baby food diapers, shampoo, and blankets.

He knew little about humans, let alone small ones. He was pretty sure a wet human would get sick. He slowly removed the pink blanket and hung it over the back of the chair, noticing the child was dry underneath. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed loudly. He pulled a piece of paper from the bag, half of it soggy. He set it onto the table to dry overnight. His shoes clacked against the concrete floor as he walked over to the fireplace. He quickly put some wood into it and lit a match, lighting up the small cabin in a small orange glow. The man sat on the chair, looking down at the sleeping infant for a moment before falling asleep.

His head snapped up as crying filled the cabin. The being looked down at the baby, wondering what was wrong.

_**"She's too young to understand what happened, and she's not in pain..."**_ He sighed as He gently picked her up and held her, watching as she quieted down, her stomach growling. _**"Hungry..."**_ A black tentacle grabbed a container of baby formula, holding it for him as He held her, reading the directions. The Slenderman stood up and went over to the small gas stove, looking at it. He clicked the knob as the gas ignited into a small flame and began to make it for her, letting it cool down before He poured it into the bottle and sitting down, feeding her. He watched as she happily drank it all down before falling asleep in his arms.

He sighed the next morning as He wrapped her up in the pink blanket and put the pink hat back onto her head. The crisp breeze blew the paper from the table. The being picked it up, noticing that the ink had run all over the paper, making most of it a red and black mess. A small portion of it had remained dry.

_**"Valerie,"**_ He read as He looked down at the child, preferring 'human'.


	2. Chapter 2

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 2!

-Time skip, 2 years-

The man sighed as He set the small child into the bed, the metal frame groaning under the almost non-existent weight, He enjoyed the night now more than ever, it meant silence for Him, instead of listening to the human attempt to speak.

_**"Night,"**_ He said as He sat in his chair, not really missing the bed, as it was too short for Him anyways. She giggled softly.

"Daddy," she said as He looked back at her, wondering where she had heard that before, He rarely spoke, unless He was trying to get her to be silent. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

He sat there, knowing He should get rid of her, He had managed to avoid getting close to her, not wanting to form a bond. He knew she would have to go eventually, perhaps once she learnt to walk, He could take her to the small campground down the road and leave her there, someone would take her home. He decided he would think about it more tomorrow.

-Time skip, 3 years-

"Daddy? What's this?" Valerie asked as she tugged at His black shoelaces.

_**"Something you shouldn't touch,"**_ He said as He moved his feet away from her, knowing she would untie them, just like she did half a dozen times that morning.

"What's that?" She asked as she pointed as his tie.

_**"Another thing you shouldn't touch,"**_ He answered, looking out the window. She giggled as she climbed up onto the bed.

"What's this?" She held onto the pillow.

_**"Something you can touch,"**_ He looked at her, she smiled and hugged the pillow tightly.

"I love you daddy," she giggled.

_**"Good for you."**_

__"I love you this much!" She spread her arms out. He looked back out the window. "I love you." She said again as he ignored her, wondering if perhaps she would get tired and quit. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" She smiled, He didn't move. She pouted and lied down, watching as He got up and walked out onto the deck, closing the door behind Him.

Valerie frowned and rubbed her watery eyes before she slowly got off of the bed and hid under it, not wanting Him to be angry at her. She stayed under there. As the door opened and He walked in, He instantly noticed the empty bed and scanned the room.

_**"Human?"**_ He asked, but got no answer. The being closed the door behind him. _**"Human?"**_ He repeated as He went into the other room, an empty one, checking the closets, then the bathroom. _**"Human."**_ He said, not asking this time. _**"Come here. Now."**_ He demanded.

"Okay..." Her small voice chimed as she crawled out from under the bed.

_**"Don't do that again."**_

__"Why?" She asked. "You don't love me... You'd be happy if I left..." She said as she wiped her eyes once again.

_**"I never said I hated you."**_

"Then why not use my name?" He remained silent. "I know you now it... it's written down."

_**"I prefer not to use it," **_He said and she nodded.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed a small book from the counter. "What's this?"

_**"A coloring book. I got that for you."**_ She smiled as she grabbed the box of crayons also.

"Who's Alice?" She asked as 'Alice' was written in crayon on the inside of the cover.

_**"She didn't need it anymore,"**_ He said. It wasn't really a lie, as you don't need a coloring book when you are dead.

"Will you color with me?" She asked, smiling up at him.

_**"I'll watch."**_ She nodded and sat on the floor and began to color as the tall man walked over and sat on the bed,

"I'm going to draw you," she giggled as she scribbled him onto the inside of the cover and drew some trees. "Do you like it?" She asked as He looked at it.

_**"Yes,"**_ he nodded. Valerie smiled as she continued to color in the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 3!

-Time Skip, 5 years-

Valerie smiled as she finished her sandwich and took the plate to the sink, stepping up onto the small stool to wash her dishes. She watched as the tall man walked from the trees and strode into the cabin.

_**"I will be gone for a while,"**_ the Slenderman said as He sat down on the wooden chair at the table.

"How long?" She asked. "You haven't been around lately Mister," she frowned, being told to stop calling Him 'Daddy'.

_**"Three days,"**_ He said as He grabbed a piece of paper. She quickly dried the dish off before walking over to Him. He drew a sun, followed by a moon, and did this three times. _**"Check off the sun in the morning, and the moon before you go to bed,"**_ He instructed as Valerie nodded. _**"When you cross off the last moon, I will be here when you wake up."**_

"Okay," she said as she looked at the drawings that the man had drawn.

_**"If you're good and behave, I might bring you something back."**_ Valerie smiled happily.

"Deal," she said as she sat on the bed. "Why can't I go with you?"

_**"Because you need to stay here."**_ She pouted. _**"There's plenty of food and water here for you, keep the door locked, don't go outside, and don't let anyone in," **_He instructed.

"The usual," she said, already knowing all of the rules, as the tall man had been leaving more frequently and staying out longer.

She sighed as she looked at the few small novels that He had 'gotten' for her, deciding she will read those while He's gone. Small fingers picked at the fraying fabric at the end of her red shirt, which was given to her by the man.

He looked over and watched her.

_**"If you keep messing with it, you're going to ruin the shirt faster."**_ Her head perked up and she nodded. _**"Come here,"**_ he ordered as she got off of the bed and walked over to Him. _**"Get the scissors."**_

"Okay," she nodded as she grabbed the scissors from the drawer in the kitchen and handed them to Him. She watched as He held her shirt and cut the hanging threads off.

_**"There, don't play with it,"**_ she nodded.

"Yes Mister." He nodded as she put the scissors away.

_**"I'll try to find some new clothes,"**_ He said, noticing her jeans were getting short, her ankles bare, dark brown marks stained the knees from playing outside, grass stains were spread across the pants as well as the shirt. He had gone through extra work to get them, it's not easy to kill someone without getting blood all over the clothes. She smiled.

"I'd like that." he nodded as she got back onto the bed and drew on some paper.

-Time Skip, That Evening, Midnight-

The Slenderman stood up as the small grandfather clock chimed softly, having being forced to turn the chime down to an almost nonexistent sound, due to it waking her up. Valerie laid in the bed on her side, the blankets pulled up over her. He silently opened the door before He closed and locked it behind Him, hiding the key. The full moon shone brightly overhead, but the trees still created total darkness underneath them. He looked back at the house once more before He vanished into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 4 is here!

-Next Morning-

Valerie rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly as the sunlight shone onto the bed through the fold of the two faded curtains. She smiled as she jumped out of the bed and quickly crossed off the first sun.

She jumped as there was a knock at the door. The girl grabbed the stepstool and set it by the door, looking through the small peep hole. The hooded figure knocked again as she continued to watch him. He removed his hood.

He was taller than her, but not like Mister. The sunlight reflected off of his black and white mask. She reached over and grabbed the chain lock and attached it to the door, having being told to do so if someone showed up. She almost fell off of the stool as he knocked again, louder this time.

"I know you're in there," he said, his voice muffled from the mask, "He sent me to check on you, He wanted to be sure you were doing okay on your own." She unlocked the dead bolt and got off of the stool, pushing it aside with her foot before she opened the door, the chain only allowing it to be opened a few inches.

"Prove it," she said.

"He told me so."

"He who?"  
"You know who I am talking about, the one you call 'Mister', really tall, no face, always wearing a black suit," he said. She nodded and closed the door before unlocking the chain and opening it fully to the masked stranger. "He probably doesn't talk about me much, but you can call me Masky." She nodded,

"I'm-"

"Valerie," he cut her off. She nodded once again. "It's going to rain this afternoon, you should play outside while you can, it's going to be a long rain," he said.

"I'm not supposed to go outside."

"You won't be alone, I will watch over you to make sure you don't go too far," he offered.

"Sure," she smiled. "I have to eat breakfast though."

"That's okay," he said, "I'll wait for you outside, since it's so nice," he said, not wanting to go inside. Valerie nodded and went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, eating it quickly as she put her shoes on. "Have you been to the river?" She shook her head. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes," she smiled as she shut the door and locked it behind her, putting the key back. He nodded and walked her to the river. "It's so pretty."

"Do you want to get in?"

"Can I?"

"Of course," he said as she ran over to the river and removed her shoes and socks, setting them on a large rock before she put her feet in.

"It's kinda cold," she giggled as Masky sat on the rock beside her shoes. She smiled happily as she splashed around in the water.

An hour later she sat down beside him, dripping wet.

"I have some towels and some new clothes for you, so you aren't in the wet clothes all day."

"Okay," he nodded as he stood up and walked in the opposite direction that they came from. She followed him, not really noticing.

He looked down at her, water dripping off of her clothes, her wet feet soaking her shoes and socks.

Valerie stopped as Masky walked across the dark paved road.

"Well?" He asked.

"Mister said not to be on these," she said, looking over at him.

"He told me you could, as long as I am with you," he lied.

"Oh, okay then," she smiled as she walked across the road with him.

"Just down the road a bit," he assured her as he led her down the street. She followed him, her clothes still dripping. Masky walked around and opened the trunk of his black car and grabbed a towel before handing it to her. Valerie smiled and took it, drying herself off. "I guess I forgot the clothes at my house, oh well, its not too far from here," he said as he closed the trunk. She looked up at him as he opened the back door for her. "Get in." She nodded and hesitantly got into the back seat and sat down. She watched as he buckled her in before closing the door and getting in himself. "You'll like my house, lots of cool things for you to play with."

"I can't wait," she smiled as he drove off. Valerie watched as the trees vanished behind them and looked out the window quickly as the car came to a rest in front of a home, surrounded by a few other homes.

"Here we are," he said as he got out of the car and helped her out. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes." She followed him up into the house.

"Wow," she smiled as he closed the door behind her. He bent down and helped her take her shoes and socks off. "Soft," she smiled as the warm carpet tickled her feet softly. He chuckled and led her into the bathroom and grabbed the new clothes off of the counter and handed them to her. "Thanks," she smiled as he closed the door and she got dressed.

Valerie smiled as Masky dried her hair with a new towel.

"Let's find you something to eat," she smiled and nodded as he went to the kitchen, she followed slowly. "I'll see if I can make you a sandwich," he said as he began to make her a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Mmmm, smells good," she said, standing on her toes to see over the top of the stove.

"Careful, you'll burn yourself," she lowered herself, not wanting to get hurt. "Go sit up at the table," he instructed and watched as she climbed onto the chair and waited for her meal. Masky brought it over to her and watched as she ate it.

-That Night-

Valerie looked outside, watching as the rain poured down, lightning occasionally lighting up the sky.

"It's late, you should get some sleep," he suggested.

"Okay," she smiled as she walked over to him. He nodded and led her into a bedroom.

"You can sleep here, I will sleep on the couch," she got up onto the bed. "Good night."

"Night," she smiled as closed her eyes. Masky closed the door and walked back into the living room, falling asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Sorry for the shortened chapter! Chapter 5!

-Two Nights Later (Evening)-

Masky smirked underneath the plastic that hid his face as he stood outside the door to the room where Valerie slept. He slowly pushed the door open and walked over to her. He remained silent as he quickly pressed a strip of duct tape over her mouth, causing her eyes to flash open. He laughed softly as he grabbed her and drug her out of the bed, she thrashed around, trying to get free from his grip, tears sliding down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T- You will see why later on

Author's Note- Chapter 6!

The tall being sighed as He quietly unlocked the door, tossing the key into the bush. The whole cabin was dark, the result of a New Moon. He plucked the paper from the table, becoming confused as only one sun was crossed off, and nothing else.

The faceless man quickly lit the fire for some light, noticing now that her shoes were not beside the fireplace.

_**"Human?"**_ He asked, His shoes clacked against the dirty concrete as He walked over to the bed, finding it empty. He left the cabin, becoming submerged by the darkness. _**"She wasn't alone,"**_ the being said as he began to walk, heading to the river before He ended up at the road. _**"She was here,"**_ He said as He grabbed a long red piece of thread from a bush. _**"Her shirt."**_ He stuffed the finding in his pocket and continued to walk.

He recognized the house almost immediately and was filled with dread.


	7. Chapter 7

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Shit's about to go down. Chapter 7!

Valerie tried to call out for help against the tape as she was set onto the couch, her hands tied tightly behind her back. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to wake up in her bed, to have this all just be a horrible nightmare.

Masky went back over to the front door and double checked to be sure it was locked.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need your help getting Him here," he assured her as she ran a hand through her horribly-cut blonde hair, sighing as she jerked away from his hand.

_**"Don't you dare touch her,"**_ The tall man said as He appeared in the living room.

"Now you and I both have something we want," the masked teen said as he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and grabbed Valerie by her shirt, causing her to cry out more, her eyes red from crying.

_**"It would be easier for me to just kill you, no negotiating needed."**_

"True, but it would be even easier for you to leave them alone, and I know you know who I am talking about." The room was silent for a few moments.

_**"Or I could simply let you live... for now,"**_ the being said, _**"There is no point in negotiating. I already know how bad you are at it."**_ Masky chuckled.

"I know, but I have the upper hand right now. I'm the card dealer, and you get what I give to you."

_**"Is that so?" Valerie, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."**_ Valerie nodded and did so, hearing a loud thud followed by loud coughing. _**"Keep your eyes closed, I'm taking you home,"**_ He said as he picked her up and carried her towards the door. She shook in his arms as she opened her eyes quickly, seeing Masky lying on the ground, crimson blood staining the light brown carpet. _**"I told you to keep your eyes closed."**_ She closed her eyes quickly, pressing her face against his chest. _**"You can open them now,"**_ He said as He placed Valerie on the bed gently, untying the rope quickly, examining her red wrists. She opened her eyes, wondering how they were home so quickly. He reached up and gently took the tape from her mouth, letting it drop to the ground. He then grabbed her and held her tightly. _**"Don't ever scare me like that again, understand?"**_ He asked as she smiled.

"I understand." He let her go and pulled the blankets up over her.

_**"Go to sleep, it's late."**_ She nodded and closed her eyes before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 8! What happens when Valerie asks about Masky?

"Mister?" Valerie asked as she rubbed her eyes, watching as the being was tying his shoes. He lifted His head to acknowledge her. "Did you know Masky?" He sighed.

_**"Yes, he's been causing me some trouble,"**_ He said.

"Why did he take me?"

_**"He wanted to get to me, finding you as an easy target. He wanted to trade you in, so I would leave his friend alone."**_

__"Oh," she turned to lie on her back.

_**"And I thought I told you not to go outside, or to let anyone in."**_

"I know... He didn't come in though," she said, looking over at him.

_**"You still answered the door and left." **_She nodded slowly, not liking it when Je was mad at her. _**"But, the important thing is that you're safe now,"**_ Valerie smiled. _**"That's for you," **_He said, pointing to a black duffel bag on the ground beside the bed.

"What's in it?" She asked, looking at it.

_**"Just some stuff for you."**_ She got out of the bed and opened the bag. Valerie smiled as she pulled out some clothes, including a sweater. _**"It's going to be getting colder soon, so you will need that,"**_ she nodded and put it on quickly.

"Where'd you get all of this?" She asked, pulling out some packages of cookies, crackers, candy, cans of soup, and bottles of water.

_**"I got them from a few people,"**_ He said, watching as she looked at the food, basically having to go out and get her food often now. Hikers and campers seemed to carry quite a bit of food on them, it's as simple as taking their backpack once they are dead. He hated how often she had to eat, at least three times a day, and then something small before she goes to bed.

"Can I have this now?" She asked as she help up a can of chicken noodle soup. He nodded.

_**"Do you want me to make it?"**_ He asked.

"I can do it," she said as she grabbed the can and the stepstool, setting it by the stove as she grabbed the can opener and opened the can up.

The man watched from the chair as she poured the soup into a small metal pot before putting it onto the stove, quickly igniting it. "See?" She asked. "I can do it all by myself." The being nodded.

_**"I guess you can."**_ Valerie nodded happily.

-That Night-

The tall man was jolted awake for the fourth time that night. Valerie coughed loudly as she sat up in the bed. The small grandfather clock read 2:39 in the morning. He watched as she slowly stopped and lied back down, clearing her throat a bit.

He watched as she shivered slightly under the large wool blanket. Valerie's head jerked up as she heard Him get up out of the chair and go over to the closet, pulling out a few fleece throws. He set them on the foot of the bed before he opened one up and covered her up in it, Valerie now buried beneath two blankets. He sighed and added another one, just in case.

"Thank you," her almost inaudible voice whispered.

_**"I need to find you some medicine,"**_ He said, walking over to the small thermometer on the windowsill.

Inside: 47

Outside: 36

_**"And perhaps somewhere warmer to sleep,"**_ he said, the cold temperatures not bothering him in the slightest. He could get cold, rarely. He looked back over to her, watching as she tossed and turned under the blankets, the bed creaking. His shoes echoed against the concrete, which he had Valerie sweep. _**"I'm taking you somewhere else for the night, it's getting too cold for you," **_she nodded, trying to warm up. He reached down and picked her up, wrapping the blankets tightly around her with his tentacles, knowing she couldn't see them in the dark. He had done well trying not to use them around her, not wanting to frighten her, it took a while for Him to get used to it though.

Once she was wrapped up in the blankets like a chrysalis, he looked down at her. _**"Close your eyes, try to rest."**_ She nodded and did so, nuzzling her face down into the blankets against his chest.

She instantly felt colder air against her neck, shuddering against it. The being sighed as he walked up a set of steps.

She tried to be quiet, breathing slower, wanting to hear what was going on.

He knocked on the door, waiting a while, wondering if the occupants of the large home were even there.

A light on the other side of the door lit up, indicating someone was home.

She heard the door swing open.

_**"Slendy?"**_ A deep voice asked.

_**"Hey Dad..."**_ The being replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 9!

_**"So what? You don't contact your Mom or I in decades and then show up in the middle of the night randomly?"**_

_**"I need a place to stay, it's too cold for her,"**_ He said, holding Valerie tighter, as if he was afraid to drop her, or afraid of His father taking her away from Him.

_**"Come in." **_The door squeaked loudly.

_**"I will explain everything in the morning,"**_ He said, his shoes now silent against the hardwood, but Valerie didn't seem to mind, enjoying the silence. She smiled against His chest as she felt instant warmth flood over her body.

_**"Take your time, it's early. Your room is the same way you left it."**_

_**"Thank you."**_ The Slenderman said as He carried Valerie off. He tightened His grip on her as He walked up a set of steps.

_**"By the way... your brothers are coming over in a few days."**_

_** "Oh joy..."**_ She heard a small laugh before they reached the top of the steps. He opened the door to the room, looking around. His father was right; everything was exactly the way he had left it.

The small desk was still pushed to the corner of the room, which had a dresser right next to it. A large bed stood in the other corner. Valerie smiled as she was set down on the bed. _**"There, you should sleep much better now."**_

"Thank you," she smiled, coughing slightly.

_**"I will try to get you some medicine in the morning."**_

"I didn't know you had brothers," she said, not knowing He had any family. His father said 'decades', how old was He anyways?

_**"Yes, we are almost nothing alike though. Get some sleep."**_ He said as he lied down on the massive bed beside her. She nodded and fell asleep. The being sighed as he looked over to the small clock beside the bed. 2:50. The Slenderman fell asleep quickly.

-Next Morning-

He woke up about 7, not exactly needing a lot of sleep. He looked down as he felt a small amount of weight on his chest.

Valerie had moved in her sleep, now sound asleep with her head on his chest, using him as a pillow. He sighed quietly, trying to figure out how to get out from underneath her without waking her up.

He eventually ended up using his tendrils to swap himself with another pillow, watching as she clung to the pillow tightly. He silently walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he made his way downstairs, only to be hugged quickly by his Mother.

_**"Your Father told me you arrived last night. Oh My... look at how tall you have gotten,"**_ she exclaimed as He tried to get out of her tight grip.

_**"Mom... personal space."**_ He said as she nodded and let go of her.

_**"You can't blame me can you? I haven't seen you in at least 35 years now. And now your brothers are coming over as well for Christmas, it's just like when you all lived here."**_ He sighed.

_**"Please try to keep the noise down, she is still asleep."**_

_**"Your father said you brought a **__**human**__**? Is that true Slendy?"**_

He sighed loudly. _**"Yes, it's a bit of a long story."**_

_** "We have the time,"**_ His father said, walking into the room.

_**"I would rather wait until the rest of the group is here, I don't like to repeat myself."**_ The two parents nodded.

_**"They said they were going to be here tomorrow morning, but they might arrive this evening, depending on the weather."**_ His mother said, looking at the photo hanging on the wall of the three boys. Slendy only standing for the photo because he was forced to, Splendor smiling happily for the camera, and Trender wearing his sweater-vest.

_**"You all grew up so fast."**_ His father sighed.

_**"We each spent 1,000 years here."**_ The Slenderman explained.

_**"But soon it will be like old times,"**_ His mother exclaimed as He sighed loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 10!

Valerie yawned softly as she rubbed her eyes, sitting up quickly. She just now noticed how comfortable the bed was, much better than the old one she had been using for the past 10 years, then He used it for how many years before her.

The bed was massive, at least 12 feet long and 10 feet wide. She had to crawl to get off of it.

_**"How do you feel this morning?"**_ He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"A bit better," she said as she stood up. "I slept amazing though last night."

_**"You didn't seem to prefer my pillow, as you fell asleep on me,"**_ He said as he stood up, quickly pouring some red liquid into a small medicine cup. _**"This will make you feel better." **_She nodded.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you, I guess I was more tired than I thought," she said as she took the small cup from him and drank it down, making a face.

_**"I assume it doesn't taste that good then."**_ She shook her head, giggling softly as her stomach growled. _**"Let's go get you something to eat, I will see what I can find around here."**_

__"Where are we?" She asked.

_**"My parents house, I grew up here. I haven't been here for a while, but the rest of the family is coming over this evening."**_

__"Oh, okay," she smiled and hugged his leg. "Thanks for bringing me here to make me better."

_**"I can't have you sick,"**_ He said, patting her back. He opened the door for her and nudged her gently out of the door as she looked around, trying to take in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked, as she walked down the staircase.

_**"My parents' house." **_The being said as he followed her down the stairs. He led her into the kitchen. _**"I will get you something for breakfast,"**_ He said as she climbed up onto the chair at the kitchen table, the chair being taller than the one she was used to. She watched as He brought some food to the table for her.

"Thank you," she smiled as she began eating, He sat down beside her and watched. "Do you ever eat?" She asked him.

_**"From time to time,"**_ he said as she nodded.

"I don't think I have ever seen you eat."

_**"I don't need to eat as often as you do."**_

__"Just like how you don't have to sleep as long as I do," He nodded.

_**"We will stay here until you get better, I don't want you getting worse,"**_ she nodded as she ate. _**"And my brothers are coming over tonight or tomorrow morning."**_

__"I didn't know you had brothers," she said.

_**"We have nothing in common,"**_ He sighed. He cleaned up after her once she was finished.

She covered her mouth as she coughed loudly. _**"Perhaps you should just rest in bed for today," **_he suggested. She groaned slightly, not wanting to spend the whole day in bed. _**"It would probably make you feel better, and I could always go home and get you a book or something to do."**_

__She nodded slowly, feeling exhausted.

Valerie smiled as He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He looked down at her as she was sound asleep by the time He even reached the top of the steps.

He placed her gently into the massive bed before He pulled the blankets up over her, watching as she nuzzled down into the bed.

"Giving her the medicine is pointless," His father said from the doorway.

_**"I know, I'm hoping it is just a cold though,"**_ He said as He sat on the side of the bed.

"You and I both know it's not just a cold, I am actually surprised she hasn't gotten it early, after all, you have been around her for a long time."

The Slenderman sighed and looked back down at her.

_**"And there's no way to stop Slendersickness."**_


	11. Chapter 11

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 11 is here!

Valerie groaned as she was shook awake quickly.

_**"Wake up,"**_ the being said, shaking her shoulder roughly as she was lifted up off of the bed and carried off.

She opened her eyes slowly, squinting as her eyes tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. She felt her nose running and wiped it with the back of her hand. _**"Don't do that,"**_ He said as He grabbed some tissues and pressed them to her nose, watching as the white paper product was stained deep red.

Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, confused.

_**"Your nose is bleeding,"**_ He said as He continued to press the tissue against her nose, _**"I will wash your hand once I am done with your nose," **_she nodded as she looked at her hand, bright red blood was smeared across the back of it. She groaned softly and closed her eyes as the room seemed to spin. _**"Are you okay?"**_ She nodded. _**"Don't lie to me, what's wrong?"**_

"I feel... dizzy," she said, her eyes still closed, afraid to open them. He nodded as he tossed the red tissue into the trash can and grabbed another one, quickly pressing it against her nose. "Why am I bleeding? I didn't get hurt..." She said, only seeing blood when she would fall and scrape her knees, elbows, or hands.

_**"I am not sure,"**_ He lied, knowing the cause of the bloody nose, but not able to come up with a good excuse as to why it happened. _**"It might just be dry, the air here is different than it is back home,"**_ He explained, as she smiled, believing the excuse.

He tossed the tissue into the trash can as well and he grabbed another, wetting it slightly under the running water from the sink, wiping the blood off of her hand before wiping it dry. _**"All better, now back to bed for you,"**_ She nodded.

"Okay," she smiled as He carried her over to the bed and set her down in it once again, she moved around a bit, trying to find the spot where she was previously laying in, as it was already warmed up for her. Once she found her spot, she hid down under the covers, falling asleep quickly.

Slenderman sighed as He watched Valerie sleep, placing a hand on her shoulder when she would become Restless.

He knew there was nothing He could do to stop the illness from advancing. It didn't make sense that she was just now getting it, most of his victims would get it after just a few weeks, but she had been around Him for nearly a decade now.

She whimpered slightly as she clung onto the pillow tightly, having a nightmare. She calmed down once He placed is hand on her shoulder to let her know that He was still there.

The grip on the pillow loosened as she relaxed, her nightmare vanishing.

His head jerked up quickly as He heard the doorbell ring. Valerie stirred slightly inn her sleep, the noise not fully waking her up. She stopped moving and sighed as she relaxed yet again in the overly massive bed, which only made her seem smaller compared to the tall man.

The being got up off of the bed, pulling the dark covers up over her shoulders before He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

He hesitantly walked down the stairs, hearing his brothers already.

"Slendy!" Splendorman yelled as he quickly hugged his older brother tightly.

_**"Let go,"**_ He ordered.

"Just let me love you," Splendor insisted, not letting go of his sibling just yet.

Slenderman pushed against His sibling, trying to get him to let go. Splendor finally released Him from his tight grip.

_**"Don't do that again,"**_ Slenderman said.

"Good luck with that," Trenderman said, "it took me ten minutes to pry him off of me once he found me heading over here."

"Then he lectured me about my clothes," Splendor said, crossing his arms.

"You're wearing a polka-dotted suit, you're just asking for it," Trender replied.

"Boys, you haven't been home two minutes and you are already arguing," their mother said as all three of them stopped and nodded.

"Good, now you all didn't travel to get together and argue, you traveled to get together as a family, any fights you three have, take it outside, if you don't return in ten minutes, we'll assume you killed each other," their father said sternly, the three boys nodded again, knowing better than to make their father angry.

_**"And this doesn't apply to Trender as much as it does to Splendor, but I have a guest upstairs resting, so no yelling or being obnoxious."**_ Trenderman's head jerked up, suddenly interested.

"A guest?" Trenderman chuckled. "A girlfriend?"

_**"No,"**_ He sighed, regretting mentioning her.

"Then who?" Splendor asked, smiling, as always.

_**"Just someone who lives with me, I'm going to tell the story later, as Mom and Dad don't know either."**_

"A crush?" Trenderman asked, attempting to pry more information out of his older brother.

_**"No, and no more questions, you'll see her when she wakes up,"**_ Slender said, getting annoyed.

"Fine," Trender said, crossing his arms before quickly returning them to his sides, checking for wrinkles in his short-sleeved white dress shirt before straightening his tan sweater fest. "When did you get here anyway?"

_**"Last night,"**_ Slenderman said.

"I'm surprised you even came, since you haven't shown up in several decades," Trenderman said, "The only way we knew you were still alive was because The Rake mentioned you a few times when I would happen to see him."

_**"I've been busy for the past decade with her. I actually didn't even know everyone was getting together,"**_ He said, The Rake acting as a messenger between the family, not really having anything better to do in his spare time.

"Didn't The Rake tell you? I told him to tell you the next time he saw you," His mother said.

_**"I've seen him a few times lately, but he probably forgot, he tends to think a lot,"**_ Slender sighed, hearing Valerie toss and turn in the bed upstairs. _**"Seems like she's waking up,"**_ He said as he walked up the steps, listening as everyone went into the living room, Trenderman talking about how it's getting cold so early in the year.

He pushed the large door open, seeing Valerie sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. _**"How do you feel?"**_ He asked.

"A bit better, not as tired as I was," she smiled a she pushed the large blankets off of herself.

_**"Good,"**_ He said as she got off of the bed, watching as she stretched her arms above her head.

He quickly made the bed before taking her downstairs, finding Trenderman on the couch. _**"Mom and Dad go out?"**_

"Yes," Trender nodded as he read the newspaper. Valerie hid behind Slenderman, not used to seeing so many people in such a short amount of time, she would occasionally see someone walking in the distance in the woods, but after her encounter with Masky, she wasn't so sure about whether or not to trust others.

_**"Quit being rude, when you meet someone new, you are supposed to introduce yourself,"**_ Slenderman scolded his brother.

Trender took his attention from his newspaper.

"Oh, I could hardly see her back there, she's so short," Trender mused as he stood up, adjusting his sweater vest again out of habit.

_**"She's not short, she's the correct height for her age,"**_ Slender said, gently nudging her forward.

"Aw, she's so cute," Trender said as he got down onto his knees, making himself the same height as her.

_**"She's not used to social interaction,"**_ He reminded His brother.

"I assumed so," he said, "I'm going to put her in a dress someday, a pink one." Slenderman sighed.

"What's a dress?" Valerie asked.

"Something you would look cute in," Trender said. She smiled, noticing the differences between the two, in the way they dressed and in the way they talked.

_**"This is my younger brother, Trender. Trender, this is Valerie,"**_ Valerie smiled and nodded.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Valerie looked up at Him.

_**"I have two actually,"**_ He corrected her.

"I like it here," she said, looking around. The large home having lightly colored walls, and sunshine coming in through the windows. It looked so warm and cozy, as the cabin was dark and dreary. "We should come here more often Mister," she smiled.

"She calls you Mister?" Trender asked as he stood up once again, being about three inches shorter than his older brother.

_**"Better than 'Dad',"**_ He said, just barely having to look down at him, liking it better than having to look all the way down at Valerie.

"Awww, how precious," Trender said as he pet Valerie's head softly. She smiled, liking the extra attention and the affection that she was receiving from Trender.

_**"Where'd Splendor go? Or do I even want to know?"**_

"Up in his room," Slender leaned down to Valerie.

_**"We need to talk for a second,"**_ she nodded as He covered her ears.

"About?" Trenderman lifted a non-existent eyebrow,

_**"She has no clue about what we are, she doesn't know anything about our capabilities, and I want it to stay that way,"**_ Slender said as his brother nodded.

"Nothing?" The younger of the two asked.

_**"No, absolutely nothing, no teleporting, no mind games, and no tendrils, try to keep it that way around her."**_

"Okay," Trender said. "Is that how she has stayed alive for so long?"

_**"What?"**_

__"Well, Slendersickness only starts up once we start using our abilities, and since you haven't been using them around her, I assume that's why she's still alive," Trender explained, "I thought you knew that."

_**"No, that explains why she was coughing the other day after I teleported to her, attacked Masky, and teleported her back. Then she got a nosebleed shortly after I teleported us both here, and I assume Mom and Dad are outside going crazy."**_

__"Then Splendor teleported to his room," Trender said as his older brother sighed.

_**"I'm calling a family meeting,"**_ Slender said.

"It's been a while since we have had one, about several hundred years."

_**"Exactly,"**_ He said as He removed His hands from Valerie's ears, whom looked around happily, as if nothing was even going on.


	12. Chapter 12

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 12 is here!

_**"Valerie?"**_ She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

_**"Why don't you go back up to my room and take a bath quickly, once you finish I can find you something to eat."**_ Valerie nodded.

"Okay," she smiled as she ran up the steps quickly.

"Hey..." Splendor frowned as they all appeared in the living room, their parents clothes stained with blood.

"We were a bit busy you know..." His father said.

_**"I am aware, but it's important."**_

__"Your father and I will go get cleaned up and we will all sit down and listen to whatever Slender has to say," their mother said as the two parents walked off. Slender plopped down onto the couch, actually having missed it slightly, finding it more comfortable than His wooden chair that He now sleeps in.

Trender came and sat beside him, the couch always being for the three boys, Splendor came and sat on the end, making it go in birth order; Slender, Trender, and then Splendor.

Their parents walked in a few moments later, sitting in the smaller couch that was perpendicular to the first.

"What is so important that you had to call us here?" Their father asked, slightly annoyed.

_**"Trender actually brought something to my attention that I had overlooked, I was planning on doing this later today, but it needs to happen now. I am sure that Dad has already told you that Valerie has Slendersickness,"**_ Slender said to his Mother, whom nodded. _**"Even though she has been around me for ten years now, not stalking from a distance, but living in the cabin with me, and yet she hasn't gotten it until now. I don't use any abilities around her, not wanting to scare her or anything, I use them when she isn't around or when I go out, but when I teleported earlier last night to get to her when she was kidnapped, then attacked and teleported her back to my cabin with me, she started coughing. Then shortly after I teleported the both of us here last night, she got a nosebleed. It only happens when someone uses their abilities around her." **_Slenderman explained.

"So long-story-short, he wants us to 'quiet down' until they leave," Trender said.

_**"It's just for a few days,"**_ Slender added, knowing it would be harder for His parents.

"I'm assuming you also wants us to stop killing people," His father said sarcastically.

_**"I can't make you guys stop, if you don't want to quit, then that's fine by me, I will grab Valerie and take her home,"**_ He said.

Their father sighed, not exactly wanting to have to quit everything, but not wanting his eldest son to go home, especially since he hadn't seen Him in so long.

"I guess, I could try," their father said as their mother nodded as well. "Now, for that story you were going to tell." Slenderman nodded.

_**"I found her ten years ago, I heard something that was extremely loud, and close. I decided it couldn't hurt to check it out, it was raining anyway, so the chance of me being spotted were slim to none. It turned out to be a car that had crashed into a tree that had tipped over. Her parents were both killed. More humans were on their way to the location, next thing I know, I'm walking away from the vehicle with a bag from the car and her in my arms. Once I got home, I knew I should take her back, but I could hear the sirens from more humans approaching, so taking her back wasn't really an option. So I kept her."**_ He explained, noticing how crazy He sounded.

"So you adopted her?" Splendor asked.

_**"I guess so, something like that."**_

"And you never thought of the repercussions that would come from it?" Their father asked.

_**"I never really did, I always thought that since no one had found me, no one would find her. But a few days ago I left to meet with The Rake for a little while. I told her not to go outside, not to talk to anyone, and not to let anyone in. I came home and she was gone, turned out that one of my proxies took her-"**_

__"Your proxy took her?" their Mother asked.

_**"He seems to have a few flaws, and that he still seems to have a bit of free will left."**_ Slenderman said. _**"I tracked her to him, he had tied her up and taped over her mouth and he was holding a knife. I told her to close her eyes and when she did so, I managed to get her back. I grabbed her quickly, but she saw him lying on the ground bleeding, she doesn't know that I kill people, she wouldn't understand, not yet, she's too young, especially as a human, it would ruin her."**_

__"What do you plan on doing with her then?" their Father asked now, both parents slamming Him with questions.

_**"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, she's only ten. If I dropped her off somewhere, they would put her in an Orphanage,"**_ He shook his head, _**"If anything, I will wait until she is old enough to the point where she can live on her own."**_

__"I doubt she'll be able to live somewhere for very long, with no education, she can't get a job, and human's lives revolve around money," their mother reminded Him, He nodded.

_**"I know,"**_ He said, looking down at his shoes.

"What about making her a proxy?" Trenderman suggested, "she already seems to trust you enough."

_**"She's too young, I could begin teaching her though,"**_ Slenderman said, thinking about it.

"She would make an easy proxy, as you have contact with her every minute of the day," their Father added.

_**"That's true," **_He said, his mind already set.

Valerie would become his new proxy.


	13. Chapter 13

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- I apologize for the slow upload, I've been really busy lately with the end of the quarter of school.

Slender walked up the stairs to find Valerie drying her hair with a towel, smiling happily.

_**"Hungry?"**_ He asked as she looked up at Him and nodded, her stomach growling loudly, causing her to laugh softly. _**"I will see what I can go find for you,"**_ He said as He rubbed the back of His neck, knowing there wouldn't be much for her to eat all the way out here, in the middle of no where.

She sighed as her hair was frizzy and a tangled mess, she remembered her brush, but it was back at the cabin, sitting on the counter in the bathroom.

"Need some help?" Trender asked as he stood in the doorway, actually having walked into the room silently enough without her noticing. She nodded slowly.

He held her hand and pulled her over to the bed, which he sat on and pulled her up onto his lap before he pulled a brush from somewhere, she wasn't sure where, she didn't try to think about it too much.

He brushed her hair gently, not wanting to hurt her. "Hold on," he said as he pulled her off of him and set Valerie down on the bed beside him. "I'll be right back," she watched as he left the room and returned with a small pair of silver scissors. "Your hair is a mess, no wonder it's so frizzy, it needs to be cut." He said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"He tried to cut my hair once, He said He didn't do a good job, I thought He did a great job," she smiled, trying to stay still while he put a towel on the bed and put her on top of the towel, not wanting to get hair everywhere.

She smiled and tried not to talk while he cut her hair, noticing he wasn't just taking off the little amounts like He had, but a few inches off. "Why so much?" She asked, the tall man always telling her that her hair was very pretty long.

"It has so much damage done to it, if it's not cut properly, it will grow back weird on the tips, I am cutting off all the bad hair so it will grow back perfectly," she smiled and nodded gently.

"Thank you," she smiled as he ran the brush through her hair once again, allowing the cut strands to fall onto her lap and tickle her.

"No problem," he smiled as he took her off of the bed, she ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her hair now at her shoulders instead of down to her shoulder blades.

"I love it," she smiled happily.

"Good, I'm glad," he said as he cleaned up.

When Slender returned, Valerie, Trender, and Splendor were in the living room playing Go Fish. He sat down on the floor beside her and handed her a small white bag.

"What's this?" She asked, peeking inside.

"Food," He said as she began to pull out the food, "a lot of people seem to eat this stuff, so I assumed you might like it," He said, not understanding what the connection was between humans and fast food.

He would often see other humans with the white bags with two yellow arches on them, they usually seemed to eat it in their vehicles though. He didn't understand it, it must just be a human thing.

She ate it quickly, enjoying it.

"Thanks," she smiled as she hugged Him tightly, standing on her toes as He remained on the ground, putting her arms up over His shoulders. He nodded, not meaning to have taken so long to get her something to eat, but going to McDonald's was not something He was used to.

He had to rush home and grab his black trench coat and his black fedora. He had managed to get the food quickly though, and without even having to kill anyone, which saved Him on time, meaning He didn't have to go home and clean up.

After some convincing, Slenderman was playing games with the others.

"Look," Splendor said as it was his turn, now playing Old Maid. Everyone turned to look at Valerie, whom was now sound asleep in Slender's lap, her head resting against His chest.

The game was put on hold as He carried her upstairs slowly, not wanting to wake her up.

_**"Sleep well,"**_ He said as he pulled the blankets up over her and closed the door behind Him.


	14. Chapter 14

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- I believe I may know how to finish the story... not sure. I have a tenancy to drag a story out a lot longer than it should...

"I don't wanna go home," Valerie pouted as she sat on Trender's lap, letting him braid her hair.

_**"We can't stay here forever, and you will see them soon,"**_ Slender assured her as He sat down besides His brother on the couch.

"We'll come visit," Splendor said as he smiled happily as always. Valerie nodded. She quickly hugged everyone, including their parents.

Slender picked her up, knowing she would fall asleep soon enough, which is why He wanted to leave at night.

He said good bye to everyone, His parents making Him promise to return soon.

He left the house and walked outside, Valerie already being sound asleep. They arrived home in an instant. After He placed her in the bed, He sat down on the chair to get some rest.

The next day He sat out on the porch, watching Valerie run around and play. He looked down to His current page in the novel He was reading.

He jumped out of the chair when she screamed loudly. He ran behind the house, finding Valerie lying on the ground holding her wrist, sobbing loudly.

_**"It's okay, let me see,"**_ He said as He got down on His knees, pulling her hand away from her wrist. Dread filled Him as her wrist was bent at an awkward angle, clearly broken. He gently picked her up and headed to the campground, trying to get her to stop crying.

She looked up at Him as she was set down on the ground, her eyes red and swollen. He pulled something from His pocket. _**"This is for emergencies only,"**_ He said as He placed the TracFone in her jacket pocket. _**"Go find someone, tell them you fell and broke your wrist, they'll take you to get help,"**_ she nodded as she got up, Slenderman helping her slightly.

He nudged her towards the campground. _**"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be watching you,"**_ He assured her as she began to walk. He was hidden by plenty of trees, watching to make sure that she got help, wanting to know which ones rejected her so He could kill them later.

Valerie wandered into the campground, only having been there a few times before, feeling all alone as the campers blocked her from Slender's vision. She held her injured wrist gently as she walked over to a picnic table, where a man and his son were sitting.

"Daddy," the boy said as he pointed at her, alerting the man of her presence. He looked down at her.

"That doesn't look too good," the man said as he looked down at her wrist.

"I-I fell down," she said, trying not to cry again from the pain, "I think it's broken," she looked up at him.

"Are you all alone?" He asked, looking around for a parent.

"Uhh... my dad's at work, he told me to go get help." The man nodded.

"Well then, let's go get you some help," he said as he got up from the picnic table, the boy following. "I'm Tom, and this is my son, Brad," the boy smiled at her, he didn't seem much older than her.

"I'm Valerie," she said as she followed them to their blue van. Tom opened the back door up and helped her in, buckling her in.

She looked out the window as Tom began to drive away, smiling slightly as she saw Him from the window.


	15. Chapter 15

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- WOOHOO

Tom helped her out of the van and took her into the building, Brad walking between them. They walked over to a desk, Valerie's and Brads' eyes just barely able to look over the top of the counter.

Tom grabbed a sheet of paper and took them over to a bench.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," Tom said as Valerie nodded happily.

"What's your full name?"

"Valerie."

"What's your last name?" He asked as he wrote down her first name in the designated area.

"Uhh... I don't know," she said, Tom gave her a look.

"You don't know?" She shook her head. "When's your birthday?"

"I... I don't know..." she mumbled. He gave her another look.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" He asked her, she nodded, knowing it wasn't nice to lie, but Slender told her to lie if she needed to. He scribbled some stuff onto the paper before turning it in at the front desk, informing the lady that Valerie might have a head injury, which caused her to be pushed to the top of the list in an instant.

A lady in a white lab coat came out.

"Valerie?" The doctor asked as Valerie hopped up off of the bench, Brad ad Tom following her back to the room.

-Time Skip, One Hour Later-

Valerie sat up on the examining table, her legs hanging off of the edge, her arm in a bright pink cast, finding the color pretty.

The doctor came in.

"Okay Valerie, how old are you?"

"Ten," she answered, smiling.

"We did a search for you in our computer, we managed to find your file," she smiled at Valerie, "who are you living with?"

"My dad," she said, knowing she wasn't to call Him that, but what else was she supposed to say, no one would believe her.

"Hmm..." she said as she flipped through the pale yellow file, "it says here your parents were both killed in a car accident," Valerie looked up at the doctor. "You weren't in the car, you were kidnapped."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that whoever he is, he;s not your father." She already knew that.

"Of course not, we look nothing alike, I'm adopted," she said, having heard Slender use that word with His parents.

"He may have adopted you, but he took you first," Tom fidgeted in his seat.

"Where will she go then?" Tom asked.

"The Sunshine Adoption Center is down the street, she will likely be taken there while the police for look for whoever this guy is," Valerie looked down at her shoes, noticing now how dirty they were getting.

-That Evening-

Valerie sighed as the car stopped in front of the large building. The investigator got out of the sleek black car and helped her out.

"Here we are," he smiled down at her, "you're new home." She nodded as she walked in with him.

The walls were painted pale yellows, greens, blues, and pinks.

"You must be Valerie," a lady smiled as she crouched down to her height, "I'm Rose, but everyone calls me 'Mom' or 'Mother'," Valerie nodded as a kid walked over to her.

"Cool cast! Charlie, come check this out!" The boy said as another boy came over, looking and poking at her cast. "Can we sign it?" Valerie looked down at her cast then to the boys and shook her head.

"I kinda want it to stay pink," she said as the boys nodded.

"That's cool too," Charlie said before they ran off.

Rose led Valerie up the stairs and to her room.

"You are going to have lots of new friends very soon," she assured Valerie, whom was looking around her new room.

A bed was pushed into the corner, covered in a light purple comforter. The walls were also painted in light colors. A small table stood beside the bed, a desk and dresser were on the other side of the room. "Dinner is in about ten minutes," Rose reminded her before leaving Valerie along in her room.

She sat on the bed, this place was nice and all, but... it wasn't home. Not without Him.

This place would never be home.

Never.


	16. Chapter 16

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Short chapter... sorry

Everyone sat beside her at dinner, which was macaroni and cheese with cut up hot dogs in it, which she had seconds of.

She sat in her room, coloring pictures of butterflies and flowers. Rose had set it in her room along with a box of crayons and markers while she was cleaning up after eating.

Rose came around and told her it was time for bed, Valerie nodded and put her coloring book and crayons on the desk before turning the lights off and closing the door, just now realizing that this was the first time since the incident with Masky that she was sleeping alone.

Masky sighed as he was in the wooded area behind his home.

_**"I'm here to propose a deal,"**_ The Slenderman said.

"I believe I tried to make a deal with you the last time, and if I remember correctly, it didn't work well," Masky replied, his voice hindered by the plastic barrier over his face.

_**"This one will be a challenge on your part. I will be sure it's worth your time."**_

__"How so?" Masky asked, not exactly having a job for quite a while, wondering what had happened that would cause Him to suddenly appear and try to make a deal.

_**"Valerie broke her wrist, she's in the Sunshine Adoption Center now, I need you to convince them that you are her brother, as you are of legal age, you could pass as a guardian,"**_ The tall man said, pulling out a piece of paper, which was folded several times. _**"It only has her first name, so you will need to get her a new one."**_ Masky sighed as he read what was left of the birth certificate.

"What's in it for me?" Masky asked, watching as Slenderman pulled out some papers from His pocket, holding them in front of the youngers face so the teen could see what He was holding.

Prescriptions.

Complete with a doctor's signature.

Masky reached out to grab one, not only wanting to have one, but to be sure he wasn't hallucinating again. It had been at least two weeks since he had run out.

_**"Do we have a deal?"**_ Slenderman asked as the teen sighed.

"Yes, we have a deal," Masky nodded.

_**"Here,"**_ He chuckled as He handed over a prescription. _**"A reward,"**_ Masky grabbed it quickly, wondering where He had gotten it, but he didn't care. When he looked up from the paper, He was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note-

Valerie watched as Rose pushed open the door in the morning.

"Oh, you're already awake," Rose smiled.

"I couldn't sleep."

"It's a new place, it happens to everyone," Rose explained, "breakfast is soon." Valerie nodded as the woman left before climbing out of bed to get something to eat.

After she ate, her and the other children played outside, which she liked. She wanted to go play in the small wooded area behind the center, but a large fence stood between her and the dark treed area.

Dark clouds soon covered the sky, the children groaning and complaining when Rose told them to come inside. She went up to her room to color a bit more, working on writing her name nicely at the bottom of the pages.

She jumped out of the bed to look out of the window as it began to rain, only to have something fall from her pocket.

The cell phone fell onto the soft carpet. She wanted to call Him, to tell Him that she was okay, but she knew that others would hear her. In fear of having the phone taken away, she stuffed it underneath her pillow in the case.

She continued to watch the rain until she fell asleep at the desk.

_**"Your progress,"**_ Slenderman said, it wasn't a question, He knew the teen better than to ask if he had progressed. The teen smiled under his mask as he held a pale yellow folder.

"I have her file, so I can begin searching for a birth certificate, the hospital where she was born will have extras. After that, I only need a few more paper, I assume I am to be adopted," the pale man nodded. "Then I will need my adoption papers as well then. I should be able to get her papers tomorrow, then get mine the day after."

_**"Good, here you go."**_ Masky took the slip of paper from his pale hand, smiling happily beneath his mask.

It didn't surprise the teen that He was gone by the time he had read over the prescription. Masky walked back home, glad that the rain had passed.


	18. Chapter 18

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 18!

The next day Valerie ate French toast with the other kids before playing checkers, glad that it wasn't her right wrist that was broken.

She ignored Rose, whom was ran down the hallway quickly to answer the door. The door swung open.

"Hello, my name is Rose, how may I help you today?" She smiled at the teenager.

"Hello Rose," he smiled, "I'm Tim, I heard that my little sister was brought here, I was away and left her with a friend of mine, apparently he left and she was brought here as a mistake," she nodded and opened the door open for Tim, whom walked in.

"Right this way," she smiled and led him back to an office, closing the door behind them. "So you left your sister home with a friend?" She asked.

"Yes, I was out of town for a funeral and called a good friend of mine over, he got called into work for a bit pretty early in the morning, he thought that she would sleep until he got back," he explained.

"And your sister would be?"

"Valerie," he said, handing over the file, watching as she sifted through the birth certificate, social security card, and his adoption papers. She looked at the adoption certificate and then looked up at him. "Her parents adopted me when they didn't believe they could have children, then Valerie popped up later."

"I don't believe she has ever mentioned a brother."

"She calls me Dad most of the time, since she never really knew her parents," Rose nodded before handing the papers back to him.

"Let's go find her then," Tim nodded and followed the woman to the playroom. "Hmm... she must have gone up to her room." Rose then led the teen to her room before quickly leaving to begin working on lunch.

He knocked a few times.

"Come in," her voice chimed, he pushed the door open and went in, closing the door behind him. "Who're you?" she asked, sitting at the desk, drawing a picture of a cat. He walked over to her.

"I'm here to get you out of here," he smiled, she dropped the crayon and ran over to the bed.

"G-go away Masky," she said, crawling to the inside corner of the bed against the wall, trying to get away from him. He looked so much different now, the grass and mud stains were absent from his jeans and jacket, meaning he must have washed them pretty good, his dark hair was combed and clean, instead of dirty and tangled.

"He sent me here."

"That's what you said the last time," she replied, not wanting to fall for the same trick twice. He sighed loudly.

"Do you want to get out of here or not? Even if I was lying, which I'm not, He would come and get you like last time, so either way, you end up going home with Him." She looked up at him. "So are you coming or not?" he asked as she pulled the now-dead cell phone out from underneath the pillow.

"Okay, I'll go with you," she said before she hopped off of the bed.

"If she asks, I'm your older brother Tim," he smiled down at her as she wondered if that was his real name, honestly believing that Masky was his real name and 'Tim' was a fake name. She said good bye to the others before he helped her climb into the back of the car. "He won't come until this evening, so you can just stay at my house and wait," Tim said as he drove away.

The first thing Valerie noticed was the rug that was now in the living room, covering the blood-stain from the last time she was there.

She sat on the couch as he brought her some food, not wanting to leave from her spot, just in case if she needed to run, she could get to the front door.

After dinner, the sun began to go down.

"We should leave," Tim said.

"Leave?"

"He wants me to meet Him, not sure why, but it doesn't matter." She nodded and hopped off of the couch and followed him out the back door. "It's a bit of a walk, but it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay," she smiled as she pulled her hood up to keep her ears warm, the crisp breeze whisping across her face. She stuffed her hands into her pockets.

Tim pulled up his hood as he walked besides her. She eventually wiped her nose on her sleeve, not being able to help it, her fingers were numb and cold.

"Here, hold on," he said as he stopped and she did as well. He leaned down and picked her up, carrying her on his side. "There, now hopefully you'll warm up," he said as he continued to walk. She pressed her face against his jacket, trying to warm up her nose a little bit. She was almost asleep when he stopped walking. "Here you go, safe and sound," Tim said as he adjusted his grip on her, starting to feel her slip down as she started to fall asleep.

Slenderman walked over to him, taking Valerie out of the teens' arms, holding her tightly to his extremely warm chest, which slightly burned against her wind-burnt face.

He pulled out the rest of the prescriptions that He had, ten to be exact, all the prescriptions that He had given the teen would last a normal human a year, but only a few weeks for Masky.

_**"I will be needing your services again in a few weeks to get this thing removed,"**_ Tim nodded. Valerie shifted in His arms, trying to get comfortable. _**"I will let you know when you are needed."**_

__"Of course," Tim nodded once again before He vanished, taking Valerie with Him.

She coughed loudly as she was set down onto the bed gently. The being sat beside her and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. Once she stopped, He stood back up and pulled the blankets up over her, the small fire i the corner of the room cracking and popping occasionally.

He took his place in the wooden chair next to the bed, watching her sleep, afraid she would be taken from Him once again.

_She's too young to be a proxy... isn't she? No one would ever suspect a a ten-year-old child. She appears so innocent... probably because she is. But still... why ruin her innocence? She's at an advantage though, being so small, she could hide extremely well. She probably couldn't outrun someone if she needed to, and she's not near strong enough to fight someone off, especially if someone grabbed her. But she's not to early to begin learning, to train, to get prepared._


	19. Chapter 19

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 19!

[Over the next seven years, Valerie was unknowingly being trained, at first just going on long walks around the forest with her father figure, once she could do long walks without being tired, He would give her money and tell her that a bus would be arriving at the campground shortly, if she could make it, she could go to the town and get something to eat, which always sent her running out the door, racing against the clock as she ducked under low branches or jumped over fallen tree limbs. After Valerie had running down, He would blindfold her and lead her out into the forest, being sure to make plenty of turns and overlapping their tracks several times. Once He felt they were out far enough, He would remove the blindfold and tell her to lead Him back home. Of course, she hadn't even been paying attention, causing the tall man to lead her back and redo it.

He would eventually tell her that she had ten minutes to go hide before He would come out and try to find her. She was found the first dozen times or so before she quickly and quietly climbed a tree, smiling as He wandered around, searching for Her. He eventually would give up and would commend Valerie on her thinking, as she knew He would assume that since she's shorter than He is, she wouldn't be taller than Him, creating no need for the being to have to search above Him.

He then taught her how to go to gas stations and cut the power before rushing inside and grabbing food. Whenever she would ask if stealing was wrong, He would simply state that it was necessary for survival, causing her to smile and nod, knowing that He was never wrong.]

(Side note- Valerie is now 17)

Valerie sighed as she lied down on the bed, which no longer creaked due to the WD-40 she stole from a camper. The grandfather clock across the room read twenty 'til nine.

He wouldn't be home for about half an hour or so. She hadn't bothered to ask where He was going or why, if He wanted her to know, He would have told her. He always seemed to come back in a better mood than He left with, which Valerie didn't mind.

Hopefully He wouldn't still be mad at her.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I have a plan for something in the future... but it would involve me to bump the rating from 'T' to 'M' for sexual themes... if I get some reviews saying to bump it up and go through with it, I will, if no one wants me to, I won't and I will think of something else to put in.


	20. Chapter 20

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 20 is here!

-Flashback-

"Are you sure?" Trender asked as he sat on the bed, Valerie sitting between his legs.

"It's getting too long," Valerie replied as he ran a pale hand through her long hair, which was now down to her waist.

"Okay then," he said as he pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "How much do you want taken off?" He picked up the pair of old scissors.

"All of it," she smiled as he jerked.

"W-what?" He asked, looking down at her. Valerie nodded.

"I want the whole ponytail off," she explained.

"Well, okay then, it's your hair," Trender sighed, wishing Valerie would change her mind. Her hair was so lovely, it was soft and lush. He loved to braid it while she told him stories about what she had been doing lately.

He gripped her ponytail and quickly cut the ponytail off, letting it fall to the floor. She leapt up from the floor and ran into the bathroom excitedly, looking in the mirror. Trenderman followed her, pulling out a slightly smaller pair of scissors. "Almost done," he said as he placed a towel over her shoulders, protecting her clothes from the future hair clippings. He stood behind her and continued to cut and snip at her hair. Valerie smiled as she watched him before he pulled out a bottle of hair dye. "It's going to be easier if I just take you to my house to do the dying," Trender said.

"Okay, let me leave a note in case if He returns before us," Valerie smiled as he began to sweep up the hair clippings and the ponytail, she wrote a note and set it on the table, smiling happily. He wasn't sure how to get them there without teleporting, or at least without her knowing. She looked up at him. "I know you guys can teleport you know..." She said as he looked down at her, "I've known for a little over a year now."

"I figured you'd figure out sooner or later," he said before they both vanished, appearing in his home. She smiled as she looked around a bit, admiring the house. He grabbed a kleenex and held it to her nose. "Your nose is bleeding again," he said, feeling bad because he caused it.

"It's okay, I seem to get them a lot lately, I'm used to them," she smiled as he sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap, still holding the tissue to her nose. Once her nose stopped bleeding he led her to the bathroom and tossed it into the small trash can. "I love your bathroom," Valerie smiled up at Trenderman. The bathroom being painted bright colors, it was nice to see compared to the dimly lit communal showers she used down at the campground.

"Why thank you," he said as he began to comb through Valerie's dark brown hair, which was now cut into a short pixie cut. "You should see if you can stay the night with me sometime," he chuckled, "I would love to watch movies with you and paint your nails." She giggled.

"I'd love that," she smiled happily as he tugged at a few knots, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," she smiled at him as he opened the bottle of dye and grabbed a pair of gloves from a cabinet.

"Let's see if I can do this without dying your ears," he laughed as she smiled. He slowly and carefully dyed her hair, thankful that he had the gloves on. "Now into the shower, I have some clothes here for you."

"You do?" She asked.

"Of course, I saw some stuff and I thought of you instantly, so I just had to get them," he chuckled as he turned on the shower for her and set out a towel. She unbuttoned her black long sleeved shirt and let it fall to the floor, glad she wore something with buttons so she didn't have to pull it up over her head, which would stain it with hair dye.

After she finished getting undressed she got into the shower, enjoying the warm water immensely, as her usual shower only had cold water, lukewarm if she was lucky enough. She washed her hair first, wondering why he had shampoo in the first place, but she ignored it. The remnants of the dark hair dye ran down her body, threatening to stain her skin, causing her to quickly wash her body.

Once she rinsed her hair thoroughly, she turned off the water and dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her and stepping out of the shower, finding a pair of pajamas on the countertop for her. She allowed the towel to drop off of her body, shuddering as the cool air whisped across her, causing goosebumps to dance across her skin quickly. She pulled the pajamas on, which were a light pink. The top buttoned up on the front and had a 'V' on her left breast, stitched in black. She grabbed the towel and opened the bathroom door. "Those are cuter on you than I imagined!" Trender exclaimed as he trapped her in a tight hug. She chuckled and hugged him back. He took the towel from her and tossed it into another room. He grabbed her hand and drug her to the living room, where she was plopped down on the couch. "I doubt you rarely watch television," he said.

"Only when I am with you guys at your parents' house," she said as he sat down beside him.

"Girl, you are missing out on so much," Trender said as he turned on the tv. Valerie smiled as she leaned on him, he quickly ran his pale hands through her now-black hair, small streaks of dark blue scattered about. Trender then realized that he didn't have as much time as he thought, as his brother would be getting home soon. "I should probably get you home, it's getting late," Trender said, not wanting to have to take her back so soon, but knowing that his brother would be furious with him.

She coughed loudly as they appeared back in the cabin, both of them now sitting on the bed.

"Thanks for doing my hair for me," she smiled happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Anything for you Val," he said as he hugged the teen back, "I'll see you around sometime, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled before he vanished, leaving her alone in the cabin once again. She decided to make herself something for dinner. She hummed gently to herself as she opened a can of chili and began to slowly cook it on the stove before she heard the front door open. "Welcome home," she smiled as she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

_**"You cut your hair,"**_ He said, noticing it immediately as He closed the door behind Him and walked over to her. _**"Why?"**_

"I just wanted something different," she said as she grabbed a spoon.

_**"Why didn't you ask me first? I liked your hair long."**_

__"It's been long for a while, I just wanted something new."

_**"You still should have asked,"**_ He said as He sighed, grabbing the note from off of the table that she had forgotten to throw away. _**"And you left without my permission?"**_

__"It's not like I left with a stranger or anything, I left a note to let you know, and I wasn't even gone for half an hour. It's okay." Valerie said as she put some chili into the bowl and sat on the bed.

_**"What if something happened to you?"**_ He asked, following her.

"Nothing will happen to me."

_**"That's probably what you thought when you met Masky for the first time."**_

"I was ten, I was a child then," she rolled her eyes.

_**"I don't care, you are not to leave without my permission."**_

__"You weren't here and you always tell me not to follow you around."

_**"You should have waited for me then."**_

__"I didn't know how long you were going to be out for. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm back and I'm fine."

_**"This still does not change the fact that you are not to leave."**_

__"I leave all the time though," she muttered.

_**"What was that?"**_

__"Nothing..." She looked down at her meal, setting it on the bedside table, not really feeling hungry anymore.

_**"Don't lie to me Valerie,"**_ He said, glaring down at her.

"I said that I leave all the time, you are always gone by the time I get up and you usually don't return until I'm either eating dinner or going to bed. I get bored and lonely all the time without you around."

_**"I'm not your babysitter, you have plenty of things to do around here."**_

__"Like what? If I didn't sneak out, I would have no books to read, no paper to draw on, and nothing to do."

_**"You need to find other ways of amusing yourself then,"**_ He said as she groaned and flopped down on the bed, putting the pillow over her face. He grabbed it and pulled it off of her, only to have her turn over and pull the blankets up over her face. _**"Quit being disrespectful."**_

"No," she grunted, "I don't have to listen to you."

_**"Oh? And why is that?"**_ He asked, dropping the pillow back onto the bed.

"You're not the boss of me, you're not even my real father," she said, curling up into a ball underneath the thick blanket, upset with herself for saying that.

_**"I see how it is then, seeing as how I am not your real father, I don't have to take care of you anymore then."**_ He said as He turned around. She listened as His shoes clacked against the floor before the door creaked open, and creaked closed.

-End Flashback-

He would come back, right?

He wouldn't just leave her, would he?

Her eyes were now red and puffy from the endless hour of crying.

It was now nine o' clock. He never stayed out past nine, never. She sat up and pulled a backpack from underneath the bed. He had gotten it for her a few years back, she never bothered to ask where He got it from. Valerie pulled bottles of water from the counter and pushed them down into the bag.

She sighed as she pulled something out from underneath the mattress. It was the front cover of the first coloring book He had gotten her. A drawing of Him was scribbled into the inside of the cover in black crayon. She stuffed it into her bag as well before putting on her fleece-lined windbreaker. She slung the bag over her shoulders before leaving the small cabin that she called 'home', being sure to lock the door behind her.

**A/N: How was that? I would appreciate some more reviews, even if it is just ':)' or something like that, so I know that people are even still following it.**


	21. Chapter 21

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 21 is here now!

She slowly began to walk, pulling her flashlight from the front pocket of the bag. She carefully made it down to the campground and went to the bus stop.

The next bus wouldn't come until morning, but town wasn't too far, about two miles or so. She sighed, her breath visible in the crisp November air.

She headed towards town, glad that she had gotten her tennis shoes replaced with hiking boots. She slightly regretted not changing into something more suited for warmth, as her new pajamas weren't exactly the warmest option, but they were actually pretty decent at keeping her body heat in. Trender probably made sure they were warm enough for her, as he knew how cold it was in the cabin at night.

Valerie thought of where she could go, she didn't know anyone but Masky. She shook her head at the thought of going to him for help.

She pushed down on the face of her watch, causing it to illuminate with light blue LED's.

9:34.

She turned the flashlight off as street lights lit her path now, finding it slightly busier in the town than expected, as quite a few cars were out and about.

Valerie wasn't too fond of people, as she rarely encountered any. A little after ten a car drove alongside her, **POLICE** was written across the side of the white vehicle in dark bold letters. She stopped as the window was rolled down, revealing two male officers.

"Lost or a runaway?" The officer in the passenger seat asked before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Neither," she replied, "I got kicked out."

"You got someone you can stay with?" The driver asked as she shook her head. "There's a shelter a few blocks away, they have beds," she looked down the street.

"Hop in, we'll take you," the passenger said, 'Riley' written on a patch on his chest.

"Thank you," she smiled as she got into the back of the car and buckled in.

"Anything to help out, it's not like we have anything better to do, right Marty?" Riley asked as he nudged his partner in the ribs with his elbow.

"Right, it's been a slow night," Marty said as he drove off and down the street, turning left about four blocks down in front of a large building.

"Here we are, just tell them you have no where else to go," Riley smiled.

"Thank you both again," she smiled as she got out of the car, closing the door behind her. Marty smiled and Riley tipped his hat good-bye before they drove off, vanishing around a corner.

She walked up the three or four steps and pushed the door open, a large lobby appearing, the heat felt good against her face.

"How can I help you?" A lady asked as she sat on a folding chair behind a card table. Valerie walked over to her.

"I don't have anywhere to go, the police told me to come here," she explained as the lady nodded.

"Of course, we have cots in the gymnasium, and the cafeteria is always open," the lady smiled, making gestures down either hall, the right leading to the gym, the left leading to food. Her stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. "I guess you'll be off to the cafeteria then," she giggled as the teen nodded before going down the hallway, smelling lasagna.

She grabbed a plate of lasagna and took a bottle of water out of her bag. After her meal, se slowly and quietly went to the gym, looking at the dozens of cots, most of which were filled with women and children. She sat on an empty one in the corner, far away from anyone else. She pulled her bag off of her shoulders and put it underneath the cot, not wanting it to be taken. Valerie sighed as she lied down on the cot, falling asleep without even removing her shoes.

_**"Ungrateful brat, I open my home to her and take care of her for seventeen years... and she disobeys me and then disrespects me, then she leaves."**_ He said as He sat down on His chair and looked down at the empty bed. _**"It's for the best anyways."**_


	22. Chapter 22

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 22 is now available! Please read the note at the bottom once you are finished, as it is important for the next chapter!

She woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and sausage. Valerie sighed and sat up, her back aching from the uncomfortable cot, but it was better than the floor. She grabbed her bag and stood up, only a few people remained in their cots. Valerie looked down at her watch.

8:49.

She went to the cafeteria and smiled as the scent got stronger. The teen smiled happily and grabbed a plate of sausages and eggs, sitting down quickly and indulging into the food immediately.

She got some clothes from the shelter, pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue long-sleeved shirt. She smiled as she folded the pajamas up and placed them gently into her backpack.

Once finished, she walked out of the building, quickly zipping her jacket up against the breeze. She wandered around the town for a while, stopping by the mall before growling bored and going to the library. She read until a worker came up to her and told her to leave, that the library was closing. Valerie sighed and closed the book before placing it back onto the shelf where it belonged.

It was dark by the time she walked out of the library, most likely from daylight savings time.

She sighed heavily against the cold air and walked down the sidewalk, her backpack still on her shoulders. Valerie watched as there were a few people out walking about, which surprised her, as cold as it was. As she headed downtown, there were vendors everywhere. The sound of the local high school band filled the air. People flooded the streets, making it slightly difficult to go down the sidewalks, as people were bumping into everyone.

Her stomach growled as she watched people carrying around hot dogs, hamburgers, cotton candy, nachos, or other types of food.

She listened to the music as she walked along, walking in front of a few small coffee shops and bars.

Valerie gasped loudly as she felt someone grab her arm, followed by a cloth over her mouth. She failed against the grip as she was pulled into a coffee shop, desperately trying to at least uncover her mouth or nose. The teen held her breath against the cloth, still trying to get away, but stopping once she felt something cold press against her neck.

"None of that," a man said as the man behind her laughed. She knew she could take one of them, but not two. She was roughly punched in the gut, causing her to double over and gasp for air, quickly inhaling the fumes from the cloth.

Her vision blurred sharply as the shop spun around her. She fell to the ground as her knees gave out from underneath her, the sound of laughing filling her head, being the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

**A/N: I have decided to bump the rating up to M, just in case. I do warn you, the next chapter will be graphic! I will write two versions of the next chapter though. The top section, which will be separated from the bottom section by these little things (-), will be the clean version, as she will just be kidnapped and beat up slightly, the bottom will be a full-on rape scene featuring quite a bit of blood. I decided that having two versions would be better, as I didn't want to make anyone feel that they were missing out because they didn't want to read the rape scene.**

**Thank you to all of my readers!**


	23. Chapter 23

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- M

**Author's Note- Chapter 23! IMPORTANT- The top part of this chapter is the 'Safe' version, as I understand that not everyone wants to exactly read a full-on rape scene, which I can see why they wouldn't want to read that. The Safe version and the Not-Safe version are separated by these (-). The Not-safe version is extremely graphic as far as rape and gore can go. I have never written gore before, so please bear with me. If you do decide to leave a review, please put whether you are reviewing the Safe version or the Not-Safe version, just to avoid confusion on my end.**

**Warning- safe version does include some minor blood references, but not much. Not-safe version includes rape, language, blood, gore. You have been warned.**

**Safe Version**

Valerie groaned as she started to regain consciousness, still lying on the ground. She attempted to sit up, only to find that her hands were tied together in front of her, rendering them completely useless.

"Look who's awake?" A voice said, followed by some laughter. She whimpered as her sight slowly came back to her, the room wasn't spinning anymore, which made her feel slightly better. She looked over to them, her heart sinking as she recognized them.

Marty and Riley.

The police officers from the previous days.

"Here's how this is going to go," Marty said, "we know you are close to It," she shuddered at the last word, "you call Him here, and we will let you go, simple as that, we don't want any trouble with you. There's no need for you to get hurt over something like this." It took her a while to understand what they were even saying, her brain still clouded from the after effects of the drug.

"I don't know who you are talking about," she said, knowing that denying was a better option.

"You know full well who we're talking about," Riley said, rummaging through her backpack, pulling out the coloring book cover. "Him," he said, pointing to the crayon portrait of the Tall Man.

"I saw Him in a dream once, that's all," Valerie said, not knowing what these two were capable of.

"Listen, all you have to do is call Him here, that will make everything easier for you," Marty said, wanting to get this done and over with.

"I can't do it," she said, not really lying, as He said he didn't have to take care of her anymore.

"That's okay then, we have other methods," Marty chuckled as he walked over to her, wearing a black tank top, tattoos covering his arms, his jeans were stained and worn. His hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. He removed his sunglasses and tossed them onto the counter besides the cash register. He definetely looked different than when he had the uniform on.

He got down on his knees and pulled a rag out, quickly tying it over her mouth, despite her squirms and cries of disapproval. "Don't worry kid, this will be over soon," he laughed as he quickly kicked her knee. She cried out loudly against the dark blue cloth, tears instantly running down her face.

"That's all you have to do, is call Him her-"

"Shut up, she's not gonna do it," Marty snapped at Riley, whom merely nodded.

Valerie cried out again as she was roughly kicked in the upper arm, she desperately tried to crawl away from them, wanting to be anywhere but here. She would rather be at home, with Him, even if He was yelling at her, it would still be better than this. "There's no point in even letting you live now," he said as he lifted his foot up, prepared to bring it down on her face.

She closed her eyes, waiting for it to all be over, waiting for the pain... but it never came. Instead, loud yells and shouts were filling the air. She opened her eyes slowly, her heart nearly skipped a beat as He stood there, the two men lying on the ground covered in blood.

He looked down at her and got down on His knees, quickly and gracefully untying her hands and pulling the rag off of her face.

**A/N: I apologize for it being so short!**

**(-)**

**Not Safe Version**

She groaned softly as her vision slowly began to come back, watching as it began to focus in.

"Look who's awake," a man said, her head throbbing slightly. It took her a few moments to remember completely what had happened, once she remembered that she was grabbed and tossed in here, she tried to sit up, only to find that her hands were tied together and attached to a support pole for the counter.

"No point in running," another man said as they both walked over to her. She recognized them immediately.

Marty and Riley.

The cops that had helped her.

Instead of wearing their usual uniforms, Marty had his long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a black tank top, his arms covered in various tattoos, his jeans were stained and faded. Riley wore a plaid button up shirt and jeans as well. It was obvious to her that they weren't really cops.

"We should have just taken you last night," Riley snickered as he pulled a rag from his pocket. "But we figured you would need your energy," he laughed as he got down on his knees, quickly tying the cloth over her mouth, despite her protests. "She's got a nice ass," Riley smiled as he rubbed her outer thigh, causing her to jerk away from his touches.

"Let me get to it first, you'll rip it up and leave nothing for me," Marty sighed.

"Fine," Valerie looked up at them in horror.

Were they serious?

Were they going to rape her?

She jerked sharply once again as her outer thigh was rubbed, followed by laughing from the two. "I'll be in the back keeping watch, I already locked the front, but the back is our escape route." Riley said as he stood up and walked behind the counter and vanished from sight. Marty stared down at her, grinning happily.

"Let's get these off of you," he snickered as he crawled between her legs, digging his nails into her skin to remind her not to try anything. She squirmed around as he began to rub her through her pants, lightly at first then slowly beginning to add force.

Her body felt hot. She had never experienced anything like this, it was unusual, not exactly a bad feeling. She shuddered as he rubbed her clit through the jeans she had gotten from the shelter. She felt ashamed, she couldn't even do anything to stop him. "Getting wet huh?" He asked as he began to pull her pants down, eventually tossing them across the room, leaving her in her solid blue panties.

He dove his hand under the blue fabric, slowly rubbing her wet folds. "You like this, don't you?" She growled through the gag and shook her head. "Your body says different," he snickered as he quickly plunged a finger into her, causing her to gasp loudly. "So warm inside, soft too," he taunted as he slowly began to thrust the finger in and out, causing her to squeeze her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to watch him do this to her.

He tugged her panties off with his other hand, grinning ear to ear. "He's right, you do have a nice ass," he purred as he added another finger, causing her to groan, she just wanted this to be over, she would rather be at home, with Him, even if He was yelling at her, anything would be better than suffering through this. "Don't worry babe, you'll still be a virgin," she wasn't sure exactly what that was, this was all new to her. He pulled out the two fingers and snickered down at her, she looked up at him with hate and sadness in her eyes. He wiped his fingers on his shirt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

She quickly closed her eyes, having a feeling that she knew what was coming next. He hummed gently as he rubbed his throbbing cock against her wet heat, wetting his member a bit. Her eyes shot open though as he pressed the tip against her ass. She cried out in protest, squirming and flailing around. "That is only going to make it more painful for you babe," he chuckled as he quickly sheathed himself within her ass.

She screamed out against the gag, the pain washing over her from the sudden intrusion. He held onto her waist and moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her, a small amount of blood leaking out from her abused hole. Tears ran down her face quickly, just wanting to die. She tried to kick at him, but it was no use. "Wow... good thing I got here before he did, there'd be nothing left," she shook her head and cried out more, not knowing how it could get any worse. A loud cry came from the back of the shop, followed by a loud thud. "God damn it Riley, you better not be pulling any shit with me!" Marty yelled out as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Her eyes shot open as Marty yelled out as well, jumping up and running over to the door. "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" He cried out as he tried to get the door open, even unlocking it, yet it wouldn't budge.

Valerie watched as long black tendrils shot out and grabbed onto the fake police officer, pulling him away from the door. Marty stared in shock before squeezing his eyes closed as footsteps echoed in the building.

_**"You are a pathetic excuse for a human."**_ She recognized the voice immediately and watched as Slenderman walked into view, the black tendrils bringing the man closer to the Tall Man. She watched in horror as He grabbed the mans ponytail roughly and yanked it, ripping his scalp clean from his head, causing a pool of red to form beneath him as he screamed loudly before several tendrils, sharp as knives, were stabbed into his body, one going into each eye socket, launching a scream from Marty's throat, one quickly slithering down his throat, slicing him from the inside-out.

The Slender Man then released the man from His grasp before turning to face her, she cowered slightly, not knowing what all He was capable of. What if He was still mad at her? Would He do that to her? Was she next?

Valerie whimpered as He got down on one knee, blood staining his suit and splattered across his face a bit. He reached out slowly and pulled the gag off of her before untying her hands. She went to say something, but was silenced by Him placing a finger up to her mouth.

(-)

Note: There is now no difference between the two, this is the continuing, it took me a while to figure out how to make it work out so the two stories merged into one.

Normal Version

She watched as he quickly undid the buttons of his outer jacket, the blood dripping off of it, pooling onto the floor below, quickly cleansing the jacket of all the blood. He gracefully draped it over her shoulders and began to button it up.

"You don't have to take care of me anymore," Valerie said as she looked away from Him.

_**"I know I don't have to... I want to,"**_ He said, amused slightly by how big the jacket was on her. She mumbled quietly. _**"What was that?"**_

"Thank you," she said as He picked her up, standing back up to His full height. She buried her face into His blood-splattered dress shirt, tears rolling down her face, only to be quickly wiped away, her arms being lost in the sleeves.

_**"I'm sorry you had to see that,"**_ He said as He held her tighter, never wanting to let go, afraid something else might happen to her.

"It's okay," she mumbled as she wiped her tears onto His chest now.

_**"Get some rest, everything will be better when you wake up,"**_ He assured her as she nodded, yawning softly before she almost immediately fell asleep in his arms. _**"I'm so sorry Valerie. I didn't make it in time, I couldn't protect you."**_

**A/N: How was that?! I apologize for not updating, my wifi has been down, and the laptop I use has been disconnecting a lot from it when it does work!**


	24. Chapter 24

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- M

Author's Note: Chapter 24!

"So she knows now?" Trender asked as his brother walked down the hallway after placing Valerie in his overly large bed, which was covered in many decorative pillows, which Slenderman simply tossed onto the floor with a few tendrils, not wanting to let go of Valerie.

_**"There was no way I could hide it, I did what I had to do,"**_ Slender sighed as He straightened His tie, His suit and body spotless of all blood now, but His now-cleaned jacket remained on Valerie.

"I see..." he said as Slender sat on the couch.

_**"Thank you for letting me bring her here, I feel that she will have quite a few... emotions,"**_ Trenderman nodded, knowing that Slenderman was never one for emotions, as He found them useless most of the time.

"What happened anyway?" He asked, curiosity taking him over.

_**"I am not in any position to tell you, she'll tell you when she wants to, when she's good and ready. That means no prying,"**_ Trender sighed and flopped down on the couch beside his brother.

"Where are you off to then?"

_** "Not sure... probably to get her some new clothes..."**_

"I have some here for her, I was wondering where the pajamas I got her went."

_** "Probably in her backpack... which I forgot. The police probably have it now."**_

"Oh well, I can always get her a new pair," Trender chuckled as he turned on the television, the news doing a report on the 'mysterious' manslaughters in the coffeehouse. "They'll find her DNA somewhere in there."

_** "I'm well aware... it was time to move anyway."**_

"Have somewhere in mind?" The older of the two shook His head.

_** "I don't even know if she'll come with me... not after what she saw me do, after I deserted her. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to come." **_Trender patted his brothers back.

"She'll go with you. It's not like she can have a normal human life. She doesn't have any schooling besides what you have taught her, basic reading, writing, and math, she's too old to restart school, she's already twelve years behind."

_** "I know..." **_He said as He readjusted His tie once more out of habit, only to have Trenderman smack His hand away.

"You need to work on that," Trender chided.

_** "Don't act as if you don't have flaws."**_

"I don't," Trenderman said confidently.

_**"Oh really?" **_Slender laughed._** "Your vest is crooked." **_Trender gasped and jumped off of the couch, quickly adjusting his shirt and over-vest, finding that it wasn't crooked in the first place.

"Very funny," Trender sighed as he sat back down on the couch.

_**"You aren't perfect," **_Slenderman said as He pushed the coffee table with one of His shoes, causing it to become crooked._** "Everyone knows about your OCD," **_Slender mocked as His younger brother leapt from the couch and corrected the table.

"And everyone knows how much you like chocolate, despite it being a human food."

_**"That was one time," **_Slender said, crossing His arms in front of His chest.

"You and I both know that's a lie, you love chocolate and yet you deny it."

_**"I never denied anything, I simply said I've had it a few times."**_

"You said one time before. Changing your story now?" Slender looked away from His brother.

_**"This conversation is over," **_He said, knowing He couldn't win, chocolate was His weakness, He wasn't sure why.

"Fine then," Trender said as he stood up and adjusted his pants, pulling his pants up and his shirt down.

_**"Your clothes are getting small," **_Slenderman chuckled.

"They are not," Trender objected.

_**"Your ankles are showing, your pants are too short."**_

"Great... just when I thought I had stopped growing," Trenderman growled as he looked down, finding out that his brother was right. He simply pulled his pants down a little bit, covering his ankles once more. "There, problem solved, I will go out later," Trender sat back down, not really minding having to go out shopping once again, but was disappointed as he loved these pants, he had worn them for a long time now.

_**"You still have a while until you stop growing," **_Slenderman told His brother, whom was once again adjusting his clothes.

"I know," Trender grumbled as his brother stood up.

_** "I'm going to go check on her," **_He said as He walked down the hallway silently, the younger sibling following close behind.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping," Trenderman whispered, knowing he would get into a lot of trouble if he woke her up. Valerie was still sound asleep, the large black jacket covered her completely, going down to her knees.

Slender walked across the room, His shoes somehow silent against the hardwood flooring, as if muted. Trender watched as his brother sat down on the bed, before coming into the room himself, slowly closing the door behind him.

The Slender Man ran a hand through Valerie's short hair, trying to soothe her from the nightmare that was slowly engulfing her.

Valerie slowly smiled as the nightmare vanished quickly, causing her to smile more as she dreamt of happier things. "We should get some sleep," Trender said.

_** "You can... I probably won't be able to,"**_ Slenderman replied as the younger nodded.

Trenderman sighed and lied down on the large bed, stretching out a little bit before falling asleep.

After a few moments, Slender felt Himself start to nod off. He decided it was better sage than sorry as He lied down on the bed, realizing it was the first time He had done so in over seventeen years.

_**A/N: In the next chapter, we will be looking into Slenderman's past! ^_^ Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- M

Author's Note: Chapter 25! We will now be looking into Slenderman's past! Anything in italics is Slenderman's thoughts. _Thoughts._

**-Slenderman's Dream/Flashback-**

"Be careful," His mother chided as the boy ran out of the door.

_**"I will!" **_He yelled back, running into the wooded area. His parents had agreed to let Him run off and play in the woods for a while each day, as long as He didn't go too far and that He would return home if the weather turned bad. His two younger siblings complained about why they weren't allowed to leave.

The boy wandered around, His black fleece hoodie was zipped up all the way to protect Him from the crisp breeze that threatened to slip underneath it or the dark blue polo that He wore.

His dark gray tennis shoes crunched twigs and leaves as He walked around aimlessly.

He stopped when He heard something, listening closely for another sound. Slowly, He walked closer in the direction that the sound came from, trying to be as silent as possible, carefully avoiding sticks.

He looked out from around a tree, watching as a young girl was sitting on the ground, mumbling and poking the dirt with a stick.

His father had taken Him out a few times to see a human or two, but never this close, they always made sure they were far away and hidden from sight. But he had never seen one so... small. Usually the humans He saw were taller, and sometimes accompanied by smaller humans, but never a small one by themself.

Curiosity told Him to get closer, but common sense told Him to stay put, that maybe she wouldn't notice Him. She continued to play in the dirt, the cool air blew against her bare arms, the fraying tee shirt hung on her, obviously too large.

He then noticed something new, patches of dark blue and purple were scattered across her arms. She shivered in the wind.

_If she's cold, why does she stay out here then?_

The cold was now starting to affect Him. His blood moving throughout His body slower as He stood. The boy shifted His weight from foot to foot, trying to warm up, not wanting to go home because He was cold, He wanted to stay here and watch her some more.

He froze and her head snapped up as a twig broke underneath His shoe. She leapt up quickly looking around, searching for the source of the sound, unable to see anything but trees.

"H-hello?" She asked, her voice small and weak, unsure of herself. "Is someone there?" She shivered once again in the cold, as silence answered her.

He relaxed once He heard her walking away, the colorful autumn leaves crunching beneath her small form.

Curiosity once again urged Him to follow her, as He might not get a chance like this again, but common sense won as He began to walk back towards the house.

A high-pitched scream filled the air, coming from the direction He had just come from, causing Him to turn around, and run back.

He found her backed against a tree, curled up into a tight ball, crying loudly. The boy recognized the scent immediately.

The Rake.

He was unsure of what to do, let her be and let the Rake kill her, or intervene.

He had seen the Rake a few times before while wandering around, usually finding the being just sitting around.

The Rake crawled out from behind a bush towards the weeping child, stopping dead in his tracks as the taller being stepped out from behind a tree, making His presence known.

"Sssslennnnder," The Rake growled, "Gooood to sssssee you," the being waved slightly at the taller being.

He hadn't exactly really started growing yet, He was about 4' 6", which was pretty tall for His age.

_**"Hello Rake," **_He waved back softly, knowing that the other would think of Him as disrespectful if He didn't wave back. He was no match for the Rake, not yet, He couldn't teleport, or change size, or use tendrils yet, as He was still young, but the Rake was fast and could cut anything with his sharp claws.

"Whaaat bringssss you herrrrre?" The Rake cocked his head to the side slightly.

_**"She does," **_The Rake looked over at the girl, then back up to the taller being.

"What'ssss sheeee to you?" The Rake asked, highly interested now.

_**"It doesn't matter, I saw her first."**_

"You lefffft her."

_**"I have changed my mind," **_the boy stated as the Rake drug a long claw against his chin, appearing deep in thought.

"I haaave a deeeal."

_** "What kind of deal?"**_ He asked, not really sure what the Rake could possibly want.

"Therrrre issss an olllld mine shaaaaft. It'ssss sealed offff with a llllock."

_** "An electronic lock I assume,"**_ The Rake nodded.

"With annn alarrrm. You caaan shut it dooown forrrr me." The pale boy crossed His arms in front of His chest.

_** "Deal,"**_ The Rake held a hand up to the younger being, whom walked over to the Rake and got down on His knees, taking the Rake's hand into His own, both of them shaking on it.

"I'llllll let you knooow when I neeed your asssssisssstanccce," The Rake hissed, dragging his claws against the others pale hand gently, causing the boy to shudder as small trails of black appeared in the palm of His hand.

He stood back up and watched as the Rake crawled off into the bushes before He turned His attention to the child.

_** "Hey..."**_ He said, His voice sounding smaller and weaker than He would have liked as He had never tried to converse with a human. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Him, trembling_**. "I'm not going to hurt you..." **_He assured her as He slowly approached her, getting down on His knees once again, His father having told Him that humans are frightened by things they know nothing about, and by things that are larger than them.

_Perhaps by appearing to be generally the same size as her... I won't frighten her as much._

She nodded a little bit, still trembling. He reached out to offer her help. She looked at His hand and then back up at Him, nodding once again as she placed her hand into his food hand. He helped her sit up. _**"What's your name?"**_

"M-Mary..." she said, shivering. He pulled twigs and leaves off of her clothes before pulling a few small leaves from her dark brown hair. "And yours?"

_**"People call me 'Slender'," **_she nodded and looked off in the direction the Rake had left in.

"W-What was th-that?" She asked, fear radiating off of her. He looked down at her. He had never been around a human while they were frightened.

_** "That doesn't matter right now Mary," **_He said as He helped her stand up. _**"You shouldn't be out here all alone, you need to go home."**_

"Will you take me?" She asked, looking directly at Him, He was on His knees, making the two be at the same height.

_** "As long as it's not too far," **_He said as she smiled.

"It's not," she assured Him as He looked at her knees, which were scraped up and scratched, most likely from falling while running away from the Rake.

_** "Here," **_He said as He picked her up, holding her tightly in fear of dropping her. _**"Which way?"**_ She pointed and He began walking.

Once the cabin was within view, He set her down on the ground. She hesitated, causing Him to gently nudge her upper back, pushing her forward slightly.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked as she looked up at Him. He looked down at her.

_** "I'm not sure," **_He said, knowing He wasn't to be around humans in the first place, let alone talking and carrying them._** "Probably so," **_she smiled happily and hugged His leg tightly.

"I hope so," she said as she ran back towards the house, waving good-bye as she closed the backdoor behind her.

He went back home quickly, standing in the living room as His parents scolded Him for being out for so long. He made up the excuse that the Rake had been out around humans, and that He wanted to sit down and listen to his story, which was a bit longer than he had anticipated.

Both of his parents believed the story, as it also covered the fact that He smelt like Human.

_**"If my parents ask, you were around humans yesterday and told me how it went,"**_ Slender told the Rake, whom was leading the boy to the locked entrance.

"You mussssn't lie tooooo your paaaaaarentsssss," the Rake replied.

_**"I know,"**_ He sighed, knowing that He shouldn't have lied to His parents.

"Heeeere," the Rake hissed as they came across an old mind shaft, an old tin garage door covering the entrance, a small black box at the base besides the handle. The two walked over to it. "It neeeeeeds a code," the Rake continued as the other looked at the numerical keypad, the LED screen flickering a few times before going dark, a loud click coming from the keypad.

Slender reached out and grabbed the handle, quickly pulling the door up, exposing the inside of the mine shaft to them. "Perrrrfect," the Rake chuckled before pointing to the boys' hand. "Dooooon't get infffffected," he laughed as Slender looked down into the palm of His hand, dark black lines of scabs still there, slightly raised now.

_** "I'll try not to,"**_ Slender said as the Rake nodded before taking off into the darkness. Slender slowly shut the door behind him before standing up and walking off, enjoying the fresh air immensely.

"Slender!" He heard a voice yell out, He turned around to find Mary running up to Him. She hugged His leg tightly. "I missed you," Mary smiled.

_** "It's good to see you again Mary,"**_ He said as He ran a hand through her brown hair.

"I wanted to give you something," she said as she let go of His leg, pulling something from a backpack and held it up to Him. "I drew us!" She smiled as He sat down on the ground, she sat beside Him and gave Him the drawing of the two of them as stick figures holding hands. "Do you like it?"

_** "I love it," **_He said, holding onto the paper tightly, as if someone would come up to Him and take it right out of His hands.

"You're my best friend Slender," she smiled up at Him.

_** "Really? I've never had a friend before..."**_ He said, looking down at her.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about you."

** "You can't."**

"Can't what?" She asked.

_** "You can't tell anyone about me,"**_ He told her,_** "if you do, I'll have to move and you'll never see me again. And people will think you're sick or possessed." He said. "And you know what they do to people they think are possessed, right?" **_She nodded.

"They go to the church... and get hurt..." She frowned.

_** "Or killed,"**_ He added,_** "I don't want that to happen to you Mary, I don't want people to think you're a witch, or that you're possessed. So you can't tell anyone about me, okay?" **_He rubbed her back gently, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"I won't tell anyone because my best friend says so, I promise I won't tell anyone," she smiled up at Him before hugging Him tightly. "I don't want you to leave, I want us to be friends forever," she smiled as she pressed her face against His chest.

_** "I won't go anywhere as long as you don't tell anyone of me,"**_ she nodded.

"I promise Slender," she smiled up at Him.

_** "Good," **_He said as He rubbed her back gently. Her eyes closed as she began to fall asleep._** "Here, let me take you home,"**_ He said as He put the drawing in His sweater pocket before picking her up and carrying her until her house came into view.

He set her on the ground once again._** "Go home and get some rest, we'll see each other again soon," **_He told her as she smiled and hugged Him good-bye. Slender watched as she walked into the house, vanishing from view.

Slender sat beside the river, watching Mary play from His place behind the trees, hidden amongst the shadows.

Mary giggled as she ran around in the ankle-deep water, her shoes and socks sitting on the rocks.

After a while of playing, she got out of the water and sat with Him, telling Him about school. She eventually was leaning against Him, watching the clouds.

"Mary?" A voice asked, pulling the two from their thoughts to see another young girl.

"Suzy?" Mary asked as she jumped up, surprised. Suzy stared, wide-eyed at the two of them.

"Witch!" She yelled, pointing her finger accusingly.

"No! Suzy! You don't understand!" Mary cried.

"Witches need to be burned!" Suzy shouted before running off. Mary gasped and ran after her, only to be pulled back.

_** "I'll go talk to her,"**_ Slender said as He sat Mary down before chasing after Suzy through the woods, quickly catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

She immediately began screaming out for help, only to have Him cover her mouth. _**"Ssshhh, you can't tell anyone,"**_ He begged. She shook her head, trying to get free from His grasp, crying loudly._** "Please don't tell anyone," **_He pleaded. She wiggled and squirmed, eventually slipping out of His grasp, making it only about twenty feet before a long black tendril snapped out and wrapped itself around Suzy's neck, lifting her off the ground. _**"Then I'll make sure you don't tell anyone," **_He said, a mild static sound coming out with His words, His voice deeper and louder than usual.

Her feet kicked beneath her as if the ground was still there. Her fingers clawed at the tendril, trying desperately to be released, her lungs crying out loudly for air, her vision slowly blacking out from the outside, her peripheral vision fading away as her brain began to shut down and panic. Her blood pounded loudly in her ears, adrenaline flowing through the veins in her small body.

A sickening crack filled the air as the tendril tightened its grip on her frail neck. He watched as her body went limp in His grip. He let go of her, her body fell to the ground, blood oozing out of her mouth and dripping into the dirt below. He retracted the tendril slowly, looking down at the now-dead girl that lied in front of Him, her eyes frozen open, a look of terror plastered across the face.

He turned around to go find Mary, to find her standing behind him, tears running down her face. She looked up at Him, then over to Suzy.

"H-How could you?" She cried, "she's my sister!" She yelled at Him.

_**"I did what I had to do Mary, she was going to tell. You would be killed," **_he explained, trying to make it seem better than it actually was, but there was no way to sugar-coat this. He had killed her sister.

"You monster!" She cried out as she took off running, but He was right behind her. A long black tendril shot out, grabbing her by the waist, plucking her off of the ground to His height. She screamed and thrashed around, trying to get away.

He placed a pale hand over mouth, silencing her. Tears ran down her face, only to be wiped away by His other hand.

_**"I see. This is how it's going to be then," **_He said, a low humming sound echoed in her head. He watched as she began to couch loudly into her elbow. The tendril loosened its grip, allowing her to slip down to the ground as she continued to cough loudly. She looked up at Him, blood dripped out of both nostrils and down her lower lip before it reached her chin and dripped onto the dirt. The hum got louder and her vision began to fade in and out as nausea hit her. She was thrown into yet another coughing fit, her hand lashing out and grabbing onto his pant leg, gripping the fabric rightly, as if it would convince Him to stop.

"W-Why?" She asked, static coming from her own voice. "My own friend..." Tears ran down her face quickly, dampening the soil beneath her. He remained silent as the tendril wrapped itself around her neck, loosely at first before tightening. She gasped out for air, one hand still clutching onto His pant leg, the other scratching at the tendril, trying to loosen its grip, even for just a moment. Her lungs burnt and her brain went into overdrive, her non-essential organs shutting down to reserve the small amount of oxygen-rich blood that remained in her body, saving it for her brain, which was sending signals left and right, mainly to her arms and legs, telling them to move, to punch, to kick, to scratch, anything, but she did nothing.

Another sickening crack filled the air around them, the hand that had been scratching at the tendril fell, her grip on His pant leg loosened, hear head hung limp and lifeless. He released her from His grip, allowing her small body to slump face-first into the ground.

_** "Mary..."**_ He said, the static no longer present in His voice as He started to realize what He had done. He stared down in disbelief at Mary's lifeless body, her once outstretched arm lied motionless besides His shoe. He fell to His knees, a horrible burning sensation forming in His chest as His breathing picked up. "W-What is this?" He asked, scratching at His chest through His clothes.

"Emotions," a voice said behind Him. He quickly turned around to see His father standing a few yards away. "You are still young and haven't felt certain emotions, you have felt sadness before," His father said as he walked over to his son, "but you have never experienced emotions such as grief, remorse, or despair, as you have never had to deal with death," His father explained.

_** "I... I don't like it. Make it go away,"**_ He pleaded as He looked up to His father, whom towered over Him. "It hurts... yet I can't rub it to make it feel better."

"I cannot make it go away son, something like this takes time to heal."

_** "How do you do it? How can you kill without feeling it?" **_Slender asked as His father got down onto his knees, rubbing the boys' back gently.

"I felt it at first, it was agonizingly painful, I went out and did it again to forget about the first time."

_** "Didn't you feel even worse then?" **_

"No, it was a way for me to release my emotions," he told Slender. "If we keep our emotions trapped inside for too long, it's never a good thing." Slender nodded, still rubbing His chest, knowing that it wouldn't make the pain go away, but it put His mind at ease a little bit. "I did exactly what you did... his name was Tommy." Slender looked up at His father. "I didn't mean to kill him, his parents saw me as I was bringing him home, I had to kill them. It was better to end Tommy's life than to make him live with the pain," Slender nodded.

_**"I didn't want to... I just... I just did it. My body moved before I could even think about what I was doing."**_

"It's a natural instinct," His father told Him. "Come, I'll help you forget about Mary," His father stood back up. The boy nodded and stood up as well.

_** "Okay," **_He said before they both vanished.

Slender sighed as His father and Him reappeared outside the house several hours later. The sound of the dozens of cracking bones and screams echoed in His mind, He didn't mind it though, He almost found it soothing. Blood clung to their clothes and skin, the red standing out bright against their pale skin.

"Your brothers are already in bed, so try to keep quiet," Slender nodded as His father slowly opened the back door, allowing the boy to slip in first.

He quickly grabbed a new pair of clothes and took a shower before throwing away the now blood-stained clothes.

Before He dropped His sweater into the trash can, He pulled the drawing out of His pocket, blood stained the paper in a few areas from where the red liquid had soaked in through His clothes.

He quickly ripped it in half before overlapping the two pieces and ripped it again, continuing until He held dozens of small scraps.

His father watched from the shadows of the house as his son dropped the pieces into the trash and walked down the hall, vanishing in to His bedroom.

Slender knew His father was there, but He was too tired to acknowledge him. He crawled into His bed and fell asleep instantly, His mind cleared of all thoughts of Mary and her sister Suzy.

But the marks on the palm of His hand would pull all the memories back into His head the following morning, saving Mary, carrying her home, giving Him the drawing, her calling Him her best friend, her smiles and giggles from when she was playing in the water, then the image of her lifeless body laying on the ground in front of Him.

His father sat on the bed besides the boy, placing a hand on His shoulder, letting his son know he was there.

_** "It's back," **_He muttered, the burning sensation returning to His chest.

"I'll help you forget," His father reminded Him. "Give me your hand," Slender stuck out His hand to His role model, the black scabs were starting to fall off, threatening to rip the pale skin open once again and spill more blood.

Slender shuddered as His father ran his fingertips over the scars, both of them watching as the scabs vanished. "Would you like to come with me today?" He asked as the boy ran His own fingertips over the palm of His hand, obviously intrigued by His father's healing abilities.

_** "But..." **_Slender looked over at the window, sunshine tried to get into the room through the dark blue curtains. _**"It's daytime," **_He said, knowing humans would be out and about, increasing the chances of them being seen.

"We'll go somewhere dark," His father assured Him. The boy looked up to him, nodding quickly. "Good," he said before they vanished.

"Humans are worthless... never get attached to one," His father ordered that evening as Slender climbed into His bed after His shower.

_**"I won't," **_Slender said before pulling the covers over Him. His father turned to leave down the hallway. "Dad?" He asked, His voice quiet, almost inaudible. His father stopped and turned to face the boy.

"Yes?"

_** "Can I go with you again tomorrow?"**_ The man looked over at His son, remaining silent for a few moments before nodding.

"Of course."

_** "Thanks Dad,"**_ Slender said before lying down and falling asleep, the memories of the day's activities with His father filling His mind.

He couldn't wait to kill again.

A/N: Please review! This chapter took a long time to write, hence why it is so incredibly long! I love reviews, and have been working to reply to them, as I have never replied to reviews before, I never knew that you could do that!


	26. Chapter 26

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- M

Author's Note/Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 26!

Slender woke up to the sound of the muffled television, looking over, He found the bed empty.

_**"I must have been more tired than I thought,"**_ He mumbled as He sat up and rubbed His head.

Slenderman stood up and walked down the hallway, stopping in the living room.

Trender sat on the couch with Valerie in his lap, His jacket was on the back of the couch. Valerie now wore a pair of pink and black argyle lounge pants along with a gray short-sleeved shirt.

She was sound asleep, her head resting on Trenderman's shoulder. He would shudder every once in a while as her warm breath tickled his neck. Slender sat on the couch besides His brother.

"You slept in," Trender chuckled softly, not wanting to wake her up.

_**"I was tired," **_He said,_** "I couldn't sleep at all while she was gone," **_He explained.

Trenderman wrapped his arms around Valerie's waist as she began to slip off of his lap, his one arm supporting her back.

"She told me what happened."

_** "You better not have asked her about it or pryed the answer from her," **_the older brother scolded.

"I didn't. We were sitting here and she told me."

_** "Okay then,"**_ Slender said as He stood up and put His jacket on.

"She started talking about a drawing though," Trender sighed, "something about the cover of a book?" He asked, not really remembering what exactly she had said.

_**"It's a drawing that she drew of me, it's on the inside of a coloring book, the first five I ever gave her," **_Slender said as He buttoned up the jacket._** "I assume it's in her backpack, which the police have," **_He groaned.

"They probably kept it as evidence," Trender said as his brother nodded.

_** "I'll be back."**_

"Where are you going?"

_**"To go get her bag back, that drawing not only means a lot to her, but it means a lot to me," **_Slender said as He ran a hand through Valerie's hair._** "Don't get into trouble."**_

"I won't," Trenderman whined, hating it when He would assume that just because he's younger, he'll get into trouble. "Perhaps Splendor will come over."

_** "Keep him out of trouble then, he's even worse."**_ Slender said before He vanished. Trender sat there, holding Valerie gently.

Slenderman sighed as He appeared in a large warehouse, dozens of rows of large shelves filled the massive building.

_**"Where could it be?" **_He asked Himself as the cameras flickered before cutting out. He walked along the center of the building, looking down the rows, hundreds of boxes filled the shelves. _**"It would help immensely if I knew her last name," **_He said, eventually walking down each individual aisle, knowing that the bag would have her scent all over it.

After about two hours of walking, He stopped, a medium sized box up on the top shelf, about twelve feet up. A long black tendril snatched the box from its place. He pulled the lid off of it quickly, humming in satisfaction as her backpack was sitting in there.

He pulled out the backpack, which was sealed inside of a large zip-lock bag. He opened the bag and pulled her backpack out. It was empty. He looked inside of the box, the clothes and pajamas were each sealed in their own bag. In the bottom of the box was the drawing, a piece of cardboard beneath it to prevent it from bending as it was sealed in a bag as well. He put the things back into the box and pushed the lid back onto the top.

"Freeze!" A man yelled as dozens of men ran at Him, surrounding Him quickly. 'FBI' was printed on the front of their bullet-proof vests.

_**"Good to see you again Mr. Goodman," **_Slender chuckled, stopping as each man lifted up a gun, his body quickly covered in small red dots.

"I've updated my strategy since the last time we met," Mr. Goodman smiled. "Now, why don't you just drop the box and come with us?"

_**"How about no?" **_Slender said, clutching the grip on the box.

"How about we shoot you again?" Mr. Goodman asked, "We know you can dodge a few bullets, but how about a few dozen at once?" Slenderman looked down at the box in His hands.

_**"Then I demand this to be delivered," **_Slender said.

"We'll see about that," Mr. Goodman said, the men still having their guns aimed at the being.

_**"I'm not going to try anything, I don't want to get shot again," **_The tall man said, remembering the scar on his upper torso.

"Then drop the box and get down," Slenderman nodded as He bent over and set the box on the floor before pushing it, watching it glide across the concrete floor over to Mr. Goodman's feet before He got on His knees, putting His hands behind His back.

A few men came forwards to Him, one of them attaching his gun to his belt, the others still holding them up to His head. He sighed as a pair of hand cuffs were attached firmly to His wrists, but they weren't made of metal. A light blue glowing substance was wrapped around His wrists tightly, ensuring that He couldn't get His hands free.

He hissed loudly as a needle was pressed into the back of His neck, the fluid was quickly pushed into His body, causing Slenderman to shudder from the low temperature of the liquid.

His vision faded in and out as He felt the building began to spin around Him. He groaned as He fell to the ground, the guards moving quickly to get Him out of the building and to the van out back.

He woke up lying down in a long bed. He sat up and rubbed his head once again. His body felt heavy as it lacked energy.

"Seems like you are awake finally," a voice said as Slenderman looked up to see where it was coming from. Mr. Goodman stood in front of Him, on the other side of the steel bars.

_**"Long time no see," **_Slender said, _**"I assumed you were dead."**_

"Nope, I've come close to it several times though," Mr. Goodman chuckled. "It's been a few decades since I've seen you though, Let's see... I was twenty-seven at the time, and I am fifty-two now... So it's been about twenty-five years since I've seen you." Slenderman nodded. "You've been laying low for almost twenty years now though, but once we heard of the incident at the coffee house, we recognized it immediately as your handiwork."

_**"I had no choice, it was fight or flight," **_He said, looking at Him, His hands free now.

"I see, we'll talk more later. As you can see, we kept your cell exactly the way you left it," Mr. Goodman said before walking off.

The being looked around the large cell He was currently in, recognizing it almost immediately.

Large dents in the concrete walls were still there from when He would get angry and would throw Himself against it, desperate to escape. The long LED lights were covered in bullet-proof glass, most likely done to prevent Him from smashing them to plunge the cell into the darkness He so much desired. The creaky bed was the same though, it was made just for Him, three bed frames welded into one and covered with three separate mattresses, one giant blanket covering it to act as a sheet, a white fleece blanket on top. The bed was welded down to the metal floor now, most likely to stop Him from picking up the light-weight bed frame and throwing it around, which He was notorious for.

The bed creaked as He stood up, the cell was still as tall as it always had been, it had been modified for Him, the ceiling at a height of twelve feet. He walked around, sighing loudly. He felt tired immediately and sat back down.

"We're ready," a man said as a number was typed into the keypad, unlocking one of the many locks. Several dead bolts, which were several inches thick, a few chains, and a few numerical locks, which would set off an alarm if the number was typed incorrectly too many times, or if it was broken.

The being stood up and nodded, walking over to the door and waiting for the man to finish opening the door. He was led down a long hallway and put into a room, Mr. Goodman sitting behind a desk with a voice recorder.

"Shall we begin?" Mr. Goodman asked.

_**"Might as well get it over with," **_Slenderman said as He sat in the chair, sitting opposite of the officer.

"Perfect," he said, clicking His pen open and writing the date and time on one of the papers attached to a clipboard. "I assume you haven't gone through a name change," he said, having always poked fun at Slender for not being married, despite His age.

_**"Of course not," **_He said.

"And your age?" He asked.

_**"Seven-hundred and eighty-three," **_Slender said as Mr. Goodman wrote '783' on the paper quickly.

"Thanks for making me feel young," He laughed, the being not amused. "Residency?"

_**"You honestly expect me to tell you where I live?" **_He asked.

"Not exactly, give us a country."

_** "United States."**_

"Okay then," Mr. Goodman said, writing it down as well. "Give me a rough estimate."

_** "I don't understand your request."**_

"How often do you believe you go hunt?" Slenderman sighed, knowing that the question was going to come up eventually.

_**"I used to go out on a daily basis, then every-other day, then once a week, once every two weeks, once a month, then I stopped for a while, then started back up again," **_He said as the officer jotted down notes.

"What made you stop?"

_**"I was busy with other things."**_

"Such as?" Mr. Goodman asked, highly interested now.

_**"I do have a personal life," **_He said, _**"It would seem that you forgot that once again."**_

"I am aware, I just find it odd that you would stop hunting."

_**"I was busy," **_Slenderman said, not wanting to tell him of Valerie, as she would immediately be taken away from Him.

"I see," Mr. Goodman said, nodding. "And what caused the incident at the coffee house to occur? It is highly unlike you to go into a town, let alone to go into a building," he said.

_**"They had seen me out in the forest, they hopped in their truck and drove off quickly, I followed them into town to prevent them from telling anyone," **_the tall man lied.

"And the other DNA we found?"

_** "Other DNA?" **_He asked, pretending not to know.

"Yes, human DNA, any explanation?" He asked, "Or possibly a reason as to why on one of the victims, their pants were slightly down?"

_** "Perhaps I do..." **_He said, knowing that it was useless to continue to lie now, they had found her DNA.

"Oh? Is it that perhaps the once-merciless Slenderman, _saved_ a distressed human?"

_**"She was in need of my assistance, I acted," **_Slender said.

"And who is she?" Mr. Goodman asked. "She didn't show up in our database."

_** "It doesn't matter who she is,"**_ He said. _**"She's safe and sound now."**_

"Is that so?" Slender crossed His arms in front of His chest.

_** "Yes, she's fine."**_

"Mr. Goodman?" A voice from a radio asked.

"Yes?"__He asked back.

"We seem to have a slight problem with the assignment you gave us."

"Hold on," Mr. Goodman groaned before turning His attention back to Slenderman. "We'll have to continue this in a little bit."

_**"Okay then," **_He said, standing up before being escorted back to His cell by the officer, sitting on the bed as the locks were done behind Him.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked into His radio.

"It seems that she wasn't alone, His brothers were also with her," Slenderman's head shot up and glared at the officer.

"Bring the brothers on in, they can have a family reunion together," A dark energy was emitting from the being now, but the earlier injection prevented any of His abilities to work. Meaning He could not teleport, or change His height, or use His strength, or use His tendrils, He was defenseless. "Inject her with a truth serum, I want to have a chat with her," Mr. Goodman laughed as he walked away, Slenderman jumping up from the bed and grabbing the bars on the door tightly.

_** "You will not touch her!"**_ He growled, His grip tightening immensely on the bars.

"We'll see about that," Mr. Goodman snickered at the being before vanishing down the hallway.

**Author's Note/Artisan's Chronicle- REVIEW PLEASE! I HAVE A FEELING THAT THE END IS NEAR FOR THIS STORY! **

**I CAN NEITHER CONFIRM NOR DENY THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SEQUEL!**


	27. Chapter 27

Title- An Entity's Adoption

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- M

Author's Note/Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 27 is here!

Slender watched as His brothers were brought in, the two younger siblings were put into a single cell together.

_** "What. Happened?" **_Slender growled to them.

"We were sitting on the couch when they ambushed us. We didn't have any time to react. They knocked us out before we could even get off of the couch," Trender explained as Splendor sat down on one of the beds, frowning for once.

_** "What about Valerie?" **_

"She was still i my arms when I blacked out... When I woke up, she was gone," Slenderman groaned loudly.

"What's going to happen to her?" Splendor asked.

_** "I don't know. Anything could happen to her,"**_ Slender said.

"They don't have a reason to keep us here," Trender motioned to Splendor and himself. "We haven't done anything wrong. I've never killed anyone, so they have no reason to keep me here at least. And Splendor's were deemed accidental," Splendorman hid his face with his hat, not wanting to hear about his accidents.

_**"It doesn't matter, both of you have been associated with her, meaning you are involved, they'll claim you both as witnesses," **_Trender sighed and sat on the other bed.

Valerie groaned as she began to regain consciousness, her vision slowly coming back to her.

"Good morning," a man said, placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that she wasn't alone.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked, confusion.

"Don't worry, you have questions for me, and I have questions for you." She looked up at him before sitting up i the bed she was lying down in. "If you answer our questions, we'll answer yours, seems simple enough?" Valerie nodded. "Come with me then," he said as she followed him out of the room and down the hallway.

He was glad that she was placed into an actual room and not a cell, knowing that being in a cell would frighten her and most likely stress her out even more.

She sat down in a chair as he sat across the table from her, grabbing a clipboard. "We'll start off easy," he explained, clicking his pen open, "full name and date of birth."

"Valerie," she answered.

"Valerie what?" He asked. "What's your last name?"

"I don't know... I don't know my date of birth either," he nodded and scribbled 'N/A' in the designated boxes.

"How old are you Valerie?'

"Seventeen."

"When did you-"

"I want to ask a question now," she said, "I've answered a few, it's only fair that you do the same," she crossed her arms as he chuckled.

"Okay then, ask away," he said, setting the clipboard and pen on the table before interlacing his fingers together on top of it, most likely to prevent her from looking at the papers.

"Who are you?"

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself," he smiled, "I'm Mr. Goodman."

"Second of all, where am I?"

"That's classified."

"Let me rephrase that, which country am I in?"

"Still classified."

"North America," he replied. "When did you first meet Slenderman?" He asked, she just looked at him, not sure if she should deny knowing anything about Him, causing her to hesitate. "You aren't spilling any secrets, He's been here quite a few times in the past."

"I can't remember, it was too long ago. He tells me that I was a baby when we first met," Mr. Goodman nodded and wrote down more things on the paper.

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know, I can't remember them either," Valerie said.

"Has Slenderman ever harmed you in any way?"

"Drastic subject change," she sighed. "No, He would never harm me, in any way, shape, or form. He would be disgusted by the mere thought of Him laying a hand on me," she glared. "He has never, and will never hurt me," He chuckled and continued to write.

"What gets me is the fact that such a cruel, merciless, and vile creature could-"

"Don't you dare talk about Him that way! You know nothing about Him," she growled.

"He's completely blind-sided you, hasn't He?" Valerie shook her head. "Everyone has two sides Valerie," he said, "there's the side you see, then there is the side that is hidden, a side that is completely different than the first. He is a prime example."

"That's not true," she spat.

"You say what He did at the coffee house. You know what He is capable of."

"He did what He had to do to help me."

"What about all the others?" He asked.

"What others?"

"Exactly. He's showing you only what you want to see Valerie," he said, "there's a whole side of Him that He has hidden from you." He pulled out a large document-sized yellow envelope. He sighed and pulled out some photos and set them on the table between them, spacing each photo so she could clearly see their faces. "Recognize any?" He asked, she nodded, recognizing two of the people immediately. She pointed to the photo, He moved them closer to her. "Tom and Bradley Williams."

"They help me once, I broke my arm and they took me to the hospital," she said, the photos freezing the two back in time, as if they were taken on the day she met them.

"They're both dead," he said, sighing loudly. "Killed in their own home."

"Are you implying that He killed them?" She asked, glaring at Him.

"I'm not implying anything, it's a face. He admitted to killing them both."

"He wouldn't do that," she said, "You're lying."

"I wish I was. All of these people in the photos... are His victims."

"You're lying to me."

"Think what you want, but He has admitted to slaughtering all of these innocent people."

"The people in the coffee house were not innocent," she reminded him.

"You cannot change what He is, He has been killing for centuries. He may stop for a while, but not for long. I assume He would leave you alone and go out for a while, telling you not to follow Him" she looked at Him and nodded slightly. "That's what He was doing, keeping a whole part of His life a secret, it wouldn't surprise me if He was planning to kill you."

"He would never harm me!" She yelled, standing up now.

"You cannot be sure of that now can you?" He asked, "He is a killer and there is no changing that," she looked down at him, not knowing what to say. "That's all I have to ask you, I can take you back to your room now," he said, standing up.

"I still have questions for you," She said as he nodded and sat back down. "How do you know Him?" She asked as she sat down as well.

"I ran into Him a while ago at a boy scout camp, it didn't end too well, for Him or the boys. I was too late to save any of them, once He started to get a little too close for comfort, I shot Him. I hit Him too, which surprised the both of us. He retreated and I made it out of there alive, after that day, I made it my job of tracking Him down. It would appear that He cannot be killed... yet."

"He won't go down easily," Valerie said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm well aware. Instead of focusing on killing Him, I monitor and track Him, mainly trying to keep Him out of the newspapers or television."

"I see," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Any other questions?" He asked.

"No, that's all," she said as he stood up once again, holding a file out to her.

"In case if you get bored, I thought you mind find this interesting." She looked at the folder. 'Slenderman' was written on the tab in shampoo.

She held it back out to Him.

"Keep it, if He wants me to know, He'll tell me," he chuckled and took the file back from her.

"Okay then," he said as he led her back to the room.

Author's Chronicle- How am I doing? Please leave a review, even if it's just a simple 'nice' or 'good job', it lets me know that people are still reading it!


	28. Chapter 28

**Title- An Entity's Adoption**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Rating- M**

**Author's Note/Artisan's Chronicle- I bring you Chapter 28! Once you are done with this chapter, please read the little note at the bottom, I would appreciate it greatly.**

The three beings watched as Mr. Goodman walked back to them.

"Who's the youngest?" The officer asked as the two elder brothers looked over as Splendor. "Come on," he said a the youngest stood up and was removed from the cell, shaking slightly.

Slenderman and Trenderman watched as the two vanished behind yet another locked door.

"W-What's going on?" Splendorman asked, looking down at the ground.

"I'm going to let you see Valerie," Splendor's smile instantly returned.

She jumped out of the bed and hugged him tightly as he was pushed into the room, the door clicking locked behind him.

"Splendor... I'm so confused," she sobbed loudly as he picked her up and sat on the bed, holding her in his lap as he rubbed her back gently. She cried out against his shoulder. "Y-You wouldn't lie to me... would you?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I could never lie to you Valerie," he smiled as he wiped her tears away quickly.

"Those things they told me about Slender... a-are they true?" She asked. "Does He really kill people?" More tears formed in her eyes, only to be wiped away by a dark hand.

"W-well..."

"The truth," she reminded him. He nodded, shaking slightly once again.

"It's all true," he confessed. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face quickly now.

"H-How... Why?" She asked.

"He cannot help it... it's how our type are." She jumped off of His lap, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Y-You too?" She asked, her voice a whisper now.

He looked down at the floor then back up at her.

"Th-they were accidents," he said, frowning before covering his face with his hat once again.

"How do you accidentally kill someone!" She yelled.

"I... I didn't mean to..." He mumbled, peeking out from the top of his hat at her. "I really didn't mean to... it was a long time ago, I haven't done it since..." He said.

"And Trenderman?" She asked.

"He never has..." Splendor said, still hiding behind the hat. "Please don't get mad at Him, He didn't mean to cause you any harm," she looked over at Him. "Don't hate Him."

"I... I don't hate Him. I'm just... I'm so confused! Do you know how weird it is to find out that the person you have been living with for your whole life isn't the person you think they are?" She asked him. He sighed and nodded before putting his hat back on.

"I know it's hard to understand, He didn't tell you to protect you and didn't want to scare you away from Him, you were too young to understand it all. He was planning on telling you eventually," Splendorman explained to Valerie.

She walked back over to him and sat on his lap once again. He rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. Valerie sighed as she wiped away the remainder of the tears on her face.

"What's going to happen next?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm... I'm not sure. I've heard a lot of stories about what happens when people come here..." He said, trembling slightly. "They won't do anything to you though, you will be safe," he assured her as she looked up at him.

"What about you and your brothers?" She asked. Splendorman shrugged his shoulders.

"I have not a clue," he replied, gently nudging her face back against his chest, holding her tightly.

After about ten minutes or so Splendorman was taken from the room and taken back to his brothers. Valerie clung to the pillow on her bed tightly, not used to being lonely.

_**"Well?" **_Slenderman asked as Mr. Goodman left.

"All I did was go in and talk to her," Splendor said.

_**"About? You have to be careful about what you say around here, there are cameras and microphones everywhere."**_

"I know. She just had a few questions."

_**"About what?" **_He asked, becoming angry.

"She knows about what you do to people. He told her," he said, talking about Mr. Goodman. "She was crying and bawling, I couldn't lie to her."

_**"Damn it Splendor!" **_Slender cursed, infuriated now.

"Come on you two. Slender, she already knew before he went in there, it was obvious that she was going to be told," Trender interrupted, not wanting the fight to escalate any further. "We need to focus here and not try to kill one another." Splendor sat on the bed, sighing.

"Wakey wakey Valerie," a man's voice said, pulling her from her slumber. She opened her eyes, only to close them as a bright light was shone in them. "Oops, sorry about that," he chuckled as the light was turned off. She reopened her eyes, finding that she was no longer in the same room that she had fallen asleep in.

She lied on a steel table, the table was warm, indicating that she had been there for a while. Valerie tried to sit up, only to find that her wrists and ankles were tightly bound to the table. "Don't worry dear, that's just a precaution," he said as the light was shone once again in her eyes. "I'm Doctor Robert, but you can call me 'Rob' for short," he smiled as her pupils shrunk when he shone the light in her eyes. "I will just be conducting a small medical evaluation."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, when people spend too much time around others, it can take a toll on our health."

"You mean Slender," she corrected him, seeing if he would recorrect her or not.

"Exactly, it doesn't have an official name, but we nicknamed it 'Slendersickness'."

"Slendersickness?" She repeated, a hint of question in her voice.

"Similar to radiation poisoning, fever, headaches, cough, nausea, throwing up blood, coughing up blood, bleeding from the ears or nose, passing out, amnesia," he listed off the side-effects. "It would appear that you have very little of those symptoms though, as you seem to remember quite well."

"I've only had nosebleeds," she informed him.

"Nothing else?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Nope, that's all."

"And how long have you been around Him?"

"Ever since I was a few days old."

"Impressive, normally after a few years the symptoms become fatal," he chuckled as he looked inside of her ears quickly before writing some stuff down on a clipboard. "Now I will need a blood sample," he said as he grabbed an empty shot.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah," she panicked, never having to have something like this done. "You are going to take my blood?"

"Just a little bit of it dear."

"That's going to hurt though!" Fear shone in her eyes.

"See this needle?" He asked as he held it for her to see. "It's so small, you won't even feel a thing," he said as she looked at it, the needle was indeed very thin, and it was less than half an inch long. "And the whole needle doesn't even go in, it's that long in case if the veins are deep," he assured her as he moved closer to her arm.

She nodded, still trembling slightly. "Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it," she nodded softly and closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think about it at all.

He smiled as he quickly stuck the needle into her forearm, causing her to gasp softly. He filled the syringe with the crimson red fluid before pulling it out, covering the small hole with a pink band-aid. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He asked as she shook her head. "And I'll tell you what, we'll even give it back once we are done with it," he said as he set the syringe on the counter top.

"When can we go home?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I'm not sure, that's not for me to decide," he replied, writing stuff down on the clipboard once again. Valerie nodded softly. "Now, I'm going to put you to sleep for a while."

"What? Why?" She asked, becoming nervous once again.

"Just so we can transport you back to your room."

"I can walk you know," she spat.

"I am well aware my dear, but it is my orders," he said as he brought a small plastic mask over to her. "Just a few inhales, and when you wake up, you will be back in your room," he assured her.

"A-alright," she nodded, trembling slightly as he pressed the mask over her nose and mouth, flipping a switch on a tank.

Her vision blurred and her mind became fuzzy, she tried to fight it, trying desperately to stay awake a little while longer, but sleep eventually pulled her under.

"Are you sure about this?" Rob asked as Mr. Goodman came in, looking at the blood test results. "She's so young."

"I assure you, she will be fine," he said as he handed the doctor a syringe filled with a dark black liquid. "We have done plenty of tests, it is safe." Rob gave a nod before hesitantly taking the syringe from him. "Don't worry about a thing," Mr. Goodman said before exiting the room.

"Alright," he mumbled as he swiped a cotton ball along the inside of her arm, spreading around the rubbing alcohol to clean the skin. Rob sighed as he gently pushed the needle into her arm before quickly injecting the black fluid into her bloodstream.

Another band-aid was placed over the spot and the needle was tossed into a small plastic container. "Let's see how you react," he said, grabbing the clipboard from off of the counter, waiting to record anything and everything.

**Author's Chronicle: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up, I would like to thank Slender Alchemist and glustoria for getting my backside in gear. I didn't mean for this story to sit dormant like this for so long, I have been busy with school, Christmas, the fact I am flying soon for the holidays, and have been preoccupied with other fanfictions. If you feel I am taking too long to update, please do not hesitate to shoot me a PM and tell me to get a move on, I don't mind at all, it serves as a reminder, and it lets me know that people are still reading this story.**

**I am also contemplating changing my username, I am not sure what to change it to yet, if any of you have any ideas, please let me know. You can leave it in a review for this chapter. I would personally send a message to every one of my followers to notify them of the username change, because I do not want to cause any confusion.**

**Thank you again and Happy Holidays!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title- An Entity's Adoption**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Rating- M**

**Author's Note/Artisan's Chronicle- Here is Chapter 29! I assure you, this story is still very much alive~ With finals, I will have more time to work on them though, so I promise to update more often!**

Valerie sighed loudly, fidgeting slightly, unable to get comfortable on the steel table.

"It's really hot in here," she complained, sweat ripping slowly off of her face.

"I'll make it more comfortable," Mr. Goodman said as he got out of his chair and turned the thermostat down a bit. As he returned back to his seat he noticed the teen had closed her eyes. "Tired?" He questioned.

"Dizzy, like the room is spinning," she replied.

"It will pass," the man assured her as he scribbled down some notes. "Would you like something to get rid of the dizziness?" He offered.

"Please?" There was a hint of pleading in her voice.

"With your dizziness, you probably cannot keep water or Tylenol down," he explained as he grabbed another shot. "There's barely anything in this," he said as he cleaned the skin on her arm before quickly injecting her with the clear fluid. He tossed the needle into a sharps container before sitting back down and grabbing his notes.

_Given Adrenaline._

"Thank you," her voice was small and frail, almost inaudible.

Mr. Goodman watched as her breathing increased, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. The adrenaline forced her heart to go faster, pumping the black fluid throughout the body quicker.

Sweat shone on her skin, glistening beneath the bright lights overhead. She whimpered as her chest was filled with a burning sensation, as if she had inhaled gasoline.

Valerie could feel it spreading, it felt as if someone had injected millions of glass fragments into her blood stream.

Her brain was thrown into overdrive, trying to calm her body down, working diligently on her fever, which was beginning to near 104, if she hit 107, she would die instantly. Sweat dampened her clothes, desperate to cool her down.

Her nonessential organs shut down, stopping all blood flow to her stomach and intestines, trying to send oxygen to the brain instead, which needed it more.

Valerie groaned in misery as her arms and legs twitched, her muscles involuntarily convulsing. Her mouth felt dry and her whole body ached.

She cried out loudly as a sudden wave of pain jolted up and down her spine. She gasped for air, her body using it up faster than she could produce it. Her hands balled up into fists and she cried out again as more pain washed over her.

Tears of pain ran down her face.

He lied to her.

She listened to him, and even worse...

She believed him.

Mr. Goodman smiled in satisfaction as he observed the writhing teen on the table.

Valerie screamed loudly as pain wracked throughout her body, desperate to be heard by someone, anyone.

"Did you hear that?" Splendor asked as he sat up in his cot, glancing over at Trenderman.

"Hear what?" Trender asked.

"I'm not sure... I just thought I heard yelling," Splendor lied back down, being completely still, listening for the sound again.

_**"I heard it," **_Slenderman said as He stood up and walked over to the steel bars that confined Him in the cell. _**"I think it's Valerie..." **_They remained silent.

Trenderman's head jerked up as he heard Valerie's loud cries of misery.

Slenderman tugged at the bars, knowing that if he hadn't been drugged, he would have had the strength to break them, or the ability to teleport right to her.

"Slender... it's no use, and even when it _does_ wear off, we will be reinjected," Trenderman sighed as Slender was filled with sadness.

Being helpless was not something He was accustomed to, it felt odd to Him.

Trenderman sighed yet again as he tried to think. "Hold on," he said as he stood up and pulled up his tan vest, a small safety pin on the inside. "You never know when you'll need one," he chuckled as he unclasped the pin and readjusted his clothing.

"What is a safety pin going to do?" Splendorman asked, confused.

"Every electronic device as a reset switch, which you generally need a pin to reach," Trender pointed out as he walked over to the bars, spotting the electronic keypads that controlled the door on each of the cells.

The two brothers watched as Trender reached his arm between the bars.

_**"I don't see one, maybe it's on the bottom," **_Slenderman said as He observed the keypad on His brother's cell.

"Perhaps," Splendor added as he got off of his cot and walked over to the bars.

Trenderman ran the pin along the underside of the black keypad, stopping when it snagged.

"Gotcha," Trender chuckled as he stuck the pin into the small slot until it stopped, before forcing it up quickly.

Slenderman watched as the lights on the keypad flickered a few times before shutting off, followed by a 'click'.

Splendor pushed the door open, smiling happily as Trenderman followed. He repeated his actions once again and let out their older brother. "What's the plan?" Trender asked, causing the younger siblings to look up at the eldest.

_** "Why do you both assume **__**I**__** have a plan?"**_

"You are the oldest," Splendorman answered.

_**"I don't know, not get seen for starters, grab Valerie, and get out of here."**_

"How do we leave exactly? In case if you hadn't noticed, we are all still drugged." Trenderman sighed.

_**"We'll get to that when the time comes," **_Slender walked over to the door and pulled it open a bit, peeking out into the hallway, finding it empty.

"Sounds good to me," Splendor chimed as the younger two walked out the door behind Slenderman.

"Shhh," Trender said, nudging the shortest, whom nodded.

The Tall Man peered around the corner, looking both ways down the hallway. The whole building was seemingly abandoned.

Valerie's cries of agony caused them all to shudder.

Slenderman was used to hearing these cries, He had heard them hundreds, if not thousands, of times before, but each of Valerie's cries felt like a stab to the heart.

The three made their way down the second hallway. Splendor's smile slowly faded into a frown as her screams echoed off of the concrete walls and down the hallways.

Valerie writhed on the table in pure agony, she gasped for air, having used it all on her loud shouts of misery.

Her brain ran on overdrive, the sweat barely cooling her body down. The brain soon became overwhelmed with messages and signals from the heart, which needed more oxygen, in response, a signal to the lungs was sent out, saying 'more', but somewhere along the way, the message was redirected, going to the arm instead.

Muscles moved, ligaments lurched, tendons tugged, nerves fired, blood pumped, and lungs sucked in oxygen.

Mr. Goodman still sat on the chair, taking notes on the clipboard as he observed the teen.

"What's the plan?" Trenderman asked.

_**"Go in, get Valerie, leave," **_Slender replied.

"How do we leave?" Splendorman asked, repeating Trender's question from before.

_** "It's starting to wear off on me, I was injected before you guys, so I will be able to teleport us."**_

Splendor and Trender nodded._** "Be careful you two," **_the eldest chided.

Mr. Goodman jumped out of his chair in surprise as the door was swung open. _**"You're going to regret ever touching her," **_Slenderman said as He walked towards the man, whom backed up before making a run for the other door behind him. _**"Oh no you don't," **_a tendril lashed out an grabbed him around the waist before pulling him back towards the being, yanking the human off of his feet.

The man grunted as his back collided with the white tiled floor.

The two younger brothers rushed over to Valerie, whom was starting to calm down.

"It's alright sweetie, we're here now," Trenderman cooed, trying to soothe her. Splendor gently picked her up in his arms, trying to get a good grip on her, as she was still thrashing around slightly. "Slender! We need to go, now!" Trender shouted as he placed a pale hand on her forehead, pulling it back almost immediately as her hot skin collided with his cool skin.

_**"Hold on," **_Slender growled as Mr. Goodman scrambled to his feet and tugged at the door, but it wouldn't budge. He frantically typed in the passcode, but the screen flashed red a few times before shutting off as He approached him.

"Slender! She's going to die if we don't get her help!" Splendorman shouted, causing Trender to jump slightly.

Splendor _**never**_ yelled.

_**"Alright, we'll leave," **_Slender sighed, knowing it was better safe than sorry._** "You're not off the hook though, I'll be back," **_He chuckled before the four of them vanished.

Splendor lied Valerie on the couch, her body limp and her eyes closed from exhaustion.

_**"Go get mom and dad," **_Slender told Trender, whom nodded before rushing to their parent's room and returning with the both of them.

"It's the middle of the night boys, can't it wait?" Their father asked.

_**"No," **_Slender growled._** "I... I think she's dying," **_He looked down at the unconscious teen.

"Let me see," their father sighed and came over to the couch.

"I took this," Trender said before he handed his father the clipboard of notes.

The room was silent as he read, flipping through the pages quietly.

"This isn't good," he mumbled as the clipboard was given to their mother. "She's burning up," he said as he placed a hand onto her forehead. "Splendor, Trender, put ice into ziplock bags, make about a dozen and bring them up to Slender's room," the two siblings nodded before rushing into the kitchen. "Go put her up in your bed," Slenderman nodded and picked Valerie up.

"Will she be okay?" Their mother asked, concerned.

"She needs a miracle," he sighed and led his wife up to the bedroom.

**Author's Chronicle: In case those of you whom didn't notice, take a good look at the title of the story, notice anything new?**

**Perhaps it is the 'Part 1'?**

**I believe so~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title- An Entity's Adoption**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Rating- M**

**Author's Note/Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 30~**

"Get her out of her clothes, they're damp," their father instructed as he walked in, his wife right behind him. Slender nodded and began to quickly remove Valerie's clothes, setting them on the floor. He continued until she was in a black tank top and light purple panties.

It didn't bother Him in the slightest, He had changed her diapers, dressed her for years, and bathed her as well.

Trender and Splendor came into the room and Slender yanked the thin black sheet up over her, knowing the ice would be too cold against her care skin.

The bags of ice were presed against her quickly, trying to cool her down before Trender placed a wet washcloth on her forehead.

_**"Now what?" **_Slenderman asked turning to His father.

"Now... we wait..."

_**"Wait? Isn't there anything else we can do?" **_His father shook his head. Slender's knees quivered slightly, threatening to bucke underneath Him and cause Him to fall. The eldest sibling sat on the bed, sighing softly.

"She'll be alright, right dad?" Splendor asked, smiling happily. His smile soon turned into a large frown as silence answered him, his father not wanting to lie, nor wanting to cause more misery by speaking the truth.

After a while, all three boys sat on the large bed, their parents sat in chairs at the foot of the bed.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Minutes trasnsitioned into moments.

Moments dragged into hours.

Slender refused to sleep or eat, not wanting to leave, terrified that she might wake up while He was away, and not be there for her.

Splendor and Trender had returned to their rooms, too tired to stay awake any longer.

"You need rest," His mother whispered before kissing His head softly, which she used to do on a nightly basis when He still lived with them. She sighed when He didn't reply.

"Please listen to your mother, you are exhausted," His father pleaded, setting a hand on his son's shoulder.

_**"I won't sleep until she wakes up," **_He argued.

"Try to get a bit of rest," he sighed before he and his wife departed the room, closing the door beind them.

_**"You can wake up now Valerie," **_He chuckled, _**"it's just you and me now," **_He stroked her cheek with His thumb. A few silent moments passed. _**"I know you can hear me, you need to wake up." **_Valerie didn't stir. He remembered how He would get her to listen to Him when she was a little girl. _**"Human, wake up," **_He commanded, getting no response._** "Please?" **_He asked, letting out a silent sob. _**"Please Valerie? Please wake up," **_He said, holding her hand softly, squeezing it gently. He stopped though as He thought her hand twitched. _**"Valerie?" **_He whispered, rubbing her cheek gently. His heart skipped a beat as she whimpered softly and her eyes fluttered open. _**"Oh Valerie," **_He pulled her against His chest, hugging her firmly.

"H-he lied to me..." SHe whispered, noticing it was dark out, meaning the others were sleeping.

**"I know, don't worry... he'll pay. I will be sure of it, he will be begging me to kill him by the time I am done with him,"** He promised her. She shuddered slightly.

"I'm so cold... and my chest hurts," she complained as He lied her back down and gently lifted the bottom of her dark tank top up.

_**"I don't see any marks," **_He said before pulling her shirt back down. _**"I will get you another blanket," **_the being assured her as He grabbed the fleece blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it up over her.

"Thank you," she smiled, her voice was ragged, her throat burning from her screaming and yelling.

_**"Anything for you," **_He ran a pale hand through her short hair a few more times before hugging her gently, not wanting to cause her any more pain than she was already in.

Valerie tilted her head slightly in confuseion as she looked over His shoulder.

"Who's that?" She asked, looking over at the figure that stood a few feet away from the foot of the bed.

_**"Who's who?" **_He asked, letting her go and glancing over His shoulder, finding the room empty.

"Him..." She pointed at the figure, her arms burning as if she had pulled every muscle in them.

_**"There's no one there Valerie," **_He said, looking down at her, then back at the room. _**"You must be seeing things, you're exhausted, why don't you get some rest?" **_Slenderman questioned.

She rubbed her eyes lazily and nodded softly.

"Alright," she mumbled as she lied down i the bed, yawning quietly.

_**"I'll be right here," **_He reassured her before kissing her forehead softly.

"You always are," she smiled before sleep pulled her in.

**Author's Chronicle- Was it a hallucination, caused by the injection, will she go mad? Or is Slenderman simply not seeing the figure. Stay tuned to find out~  
Oh, and please review! I will be doing shoutouts for all the people that have reviewed my story so far~~~ **


	31. Chapter 31

**Title- An Entity's Adoption**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Rating- M**

**Author's Note/Artisan's Chronicle- Chapter 31~~**

**I am going to do a few things that I have never done!**

**First of all, I would like to thank Master-Roku and potosw for being my inspiration! If it wasn't for them, I never would have written this story at all, so thank you so much my senpais~ My senpais have noticed me~**

Second, shout-outs. I want to make a list of ALL the people that have EVER reviewed this story!

Extra Special Thanks To: glustoria, SuperCreepyLlama, SLenDErsUMmeRSevE, potosw, and KairiMcEwin.

Special Thanks to: .311., LovingTheUnseen, Slender Alchemist, DYyz L8r, sonicscrystalauraangel, TheCrazyPurpleJester, SilverStarlightXD, Miss Slender, SLendergirl66, gimme20dollars, kit-kat, Lady Galaxious, johnna7, theheartstourniquet, Hermiome, Starshot151, Kathryn, Sarahanne Brown, ShadowX116, Doomyhead crab, and all of the Guests~

I feel bad because I lost a fan due to my 'M' rating, which displeases me. I did not intentionally do it to upset people or to cause harm. I apologize if it bothered people.

-Next Morning-

"Thank you," Valerie smiled as Slenderman finished feeding her. Her arms ached too much to even lift them, let alone to eat with them.

_**"No problem," **_Slender replied as He set the empty plate on the bedside table. They both had agreed that toast would be the easiest thing to feed her.

Splendor and Trender came in and sat on the bed quickly._** "You two can stay in here as long as you don't get too loud,"**_ Slenderman childed as the younger siblings nodded happily.

Valerie happily accepted all the hugs she was given, most of them being from Splendor of course.

The three boys made the time go by faster by telling her stories from when they were younger, inncluding the one wehre Slender bet Splendor he couldn't climb the tree in the back yard, which resulted in Slender jumping down from the tree and leaving the youngest brother alone, whom didn't know how to get dowm.

She smiled and laughed along with them, despite how much it hurt her to do so.

_**"It' getting late you guys, and she needs her rest," **_Slenderman said.

"Awwwww," Splendor groaned, "do we have to go?" He whined.

_**"Yes, Valerie needs her sleep," **_Slender nodded.

Valerie smiled as Splendor hugged her gently once again and kissed her forehead gently before telling her good night and leaving the bedroom.

"Sleep well darling," Trender chuckled as he kissed her on her forehead as well before he left, vanishing into the hallway.

She watched as Slenderman got up and closed the door and turned off the light silently.

_**"You probably shouldn't be up so late, you need rest to get better," **_He chided as she groaned.

"I know," she sighed, "I can't help it, you guys are so much fun," Valerie giggled.

_**"I am well aware," **_He chuckled softly before He made His way back over to the bed, sitting down beside her._** "Perhaps tomorrow morning I can take you outside for some fresh air," **_Slenderman offered.

"That would be nice," she smiled and nodded slightly.

_**"I'm going to tell my parents that we are going to bed, I'll be right back," **_the being assured her before quietly slipping out the door and going down the steps.

Valerie sighed in contentment as she relaxed a bit, her body still sore and aching, her chest hurting the most.

She froze instantly as she saw the figure standing a few feet away from the foot of the bed once again.

"H-hello," she said, her throat still hurting a bit, but not as bad as it was that morning. The figure merely tilted its head, as if confused.

"You can see me?" A deep voice asked. Valerie nodded. "How unique," he chuckled. His voice was smooth, like silk, it ran across her skin gently and gracefully, and left goosebumps all over her body.

"Who are you?" She asked, squinting slightly in the dark room. She couldn't make out anything though, he wasn't overly tall, about 6'5", large for human standards, but after spending so long around Slenderman, whom stood at 8', the figure was short. It appeared as if he was wearing a black cloak.

"That does not matter," he replied.

"I believe it does, as you are watching me, meaning it involves me," Valerie argued. She jumped as the door opened back up and Slenderman walked back in.

_**"Who are you talking to?" **_Slender asked, looking over at her.

"Him," she pointed at the figure. Slenderman shrugged.

_**"Aren't you a bit old for imaginary friends?" **_He chuckled as He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Why can't you see him?" She asked, moving around Slenderman so she could see the figure, whom was still standing there.

_**"Just get some rest Valerie, we will discuss this in the morning," **_He sighed as He grabbed her firmly and pressed her against His chest tightly. She squirmed against Him, not feeling comfortable with being watched. _**"Stop it," **_He ordered as she sighed and stopped resisting the hug. She peeked over His shoulder, finding the figure gone.

She sighed happily and relaxed slightly. He ran a hand through her hair._** "I'm so happy that you are okay," **_He said. Valerie nodded slightly before coughing slightly.

"Ow," she groaned as she stopped coughing, holding her chest tightly.

_**"Get some sleep, you will feel better," **_He assured her. _**"I'm going to take a shower before bed, you go ahead and rest," **_He let go of her and stood up.

She hesitantly nodded, not really wanting to be alone, not with the figure around. She smiled as He kissed her forehead gently. _**"Good night."**_

"Night," she smiled before He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind Him.

She readjusted herself on the massive bed, pulling the covers up over her to keep her small amount of body heat in. She frowned as the figure was once again in the room with her, but this time, he was at the foot of her bed. "What do you want?" She asked, "I really just want to get some rest."

He chuckled softly.

"I can assure you a peaceful nights sleep, a painless one at that."

"Painless?" She asked, intrigued. "Go on..."

"I can take away the pain that you are feeling, I can make it all go away, and you can sleep peacefully," he offered.

"What's the catch?" She asked, knowing that people don't do good things anymore without gaining something.

"The only catch, is that when someone says your name, you will not be able to hear them." She thought about it, she wasn't missing out on much, it's just her name, it could always be worse.

"Alright," she nods as he slowly walked around to the side of the bed and held out a hand. It was still hard for her to see, but she could see his silhouette.

"Let's shake on it," he proposed. Valerie nodded and weakly reached her arm out, putting her small hand into his slightly larger hand. "Alright then," he nodded as her arm began to feel better instantly. She smiled and pulled her hand back, a slight pins-and-needles sensation covering her arm. It quickly spread throughout her chest and to her other arm, then down her abdomen to her legs.

She quickly sat up, not feeling any pain at all, her whole body was just fine. "It was a pleasure making a deal with you Valerie," he chuckled.

"Thanks, I feel so much bet- Wait... I thought you said I wouldn't hear my name," she tilted her head in confusion.

He laughed loudly.

"You should really learn not to trust people Valerie," he chuckled, "now, just go to sleep," he said before he vanished into thin air. "You humans are so predictible," his voice echoed off of the walls. She squinted, trying to look for him, but not able to see anything. "It's a shame," a loud laugh filled the air.

She blinked and there he was, sitting on the bed beside her. Before she had any time to react, a sharp pain filled her chest. "Just close your eyes," his voice was quieter and softer now. She groaned as the pain in her chest got worse. Something wet quickly soaked into her shirt, dampening the clothing and the skin beneath it. Her mouth hung open, but no sounds came out. She wanted to cry out, to scream for someone, anyone.

Valerie fell backwards onto the small mountain of pillows behind her. Small waves of pain slowly washed over her. She looked over, but he was gone already. Her vision blurred sharply as she tried to get up, but her arms felt weak all of a sudden.

Her head jerked up as she heard the bathroom door open, Slenderman walked into the bedroom a few steps before freezing in place.

_**"V-Valerie?" **_He asked before He appeared beside her in an instant._** "Hold on Valerie, I'll go get my dad, he'll know what to do," **_He assured her. The being watched as she shook her head.

"Th-that man I saw..." She managed to choke out. "He did this to me," she stated, looking up at Him. He shook his head.

_**"Just hang in there," **_He said before He got off of the bed, her arm jerked out and grabbed onto His wrist, stopping Him in His tracks.

"Don't go... please?" She pleaded, looking up at Him. Slenderman looked down at her, then back towards the door, having to make a decision. "Don't leave me." He sighed and sat down on the bed beside her.

Slender leaned over and hugged her gently, afraid of harming her further. "You are... the best dad, anyone could ever ask for," she smiled. He shook his head and pulled away a bit.

_**"Please don't talk like that..." **_He begged, not wanting to feel any worse than He did.

"It's the truth," she smiled before quickly kissing Him on the forehead. "I love you dad," she whispered, a few tears falling down her face.

_**"I love you too dear," **_He quickly wiped away her tears with His thumb.

"Thank you... for everything," she smiled up at her father.

_**"And thank you for bringing out the best in me," **_He nodded before kissing her forehead gently. When He sat back up to look at her, her eyes were closed. _**"Valerie?" **_He asked, nudging her shoulder gently, but she didn't react. He remained silent for a few moments before realizing it.

She was gone.

His own child...

Was dead.

Grief hit Him like a train after He reached out and gently pulled the weapon from her chest, as if she could still feel it.

He held the dagger gently as He flipped the light on.

It had to be at least twelve inches long.

The whole dagger was a bright silver, with an intricitly carved handle, it appeared to be lettering of some kind, but it surely wasn't a language He had ever seen before.

He sighed and quickly wiped the blade across his black blazer, cleansing the weapon of Valerie's blood. Writing caught His eye and he quickly held it under a lamp.

On the blade, engraved in stunning caligraphy, was 'Death'.

It was then that Slenderman knew what He must do, He would seek revenge, first on Mr. Goodman for causing her so much pain, and Death, for ending her life.

**Aaaaaand, that's the end of part one everyone!  
Please tell me what you would like to see in Part two! I would really like to hear what you guys would like~  
It can be anything you would like, I have already promised SuperCreepyLlama to include more of Trenderman in the sequel, which shall be done~ I will take a look at every single request I get and will most likely add a lot of them, as I want you all to be happy.**

Thanks again for being not only my reviewers and fans, but my friends as well~  
It means so much to me, you guys have no idea!

I love you all,  
Stay awesome~


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Chronicle:  
I am glad to see that so many of you have stuck with me until the end, or what some of you may believe is the end.  
Yes, part 2 is already up and I am working on it currently, I believe that many of you may be unaware of this. As I can see, Part 1 has nearly 30 followers, and I am hoping on getting that many on part 2.  
I enjoy reading all of your reviews, and sometimes when I am feeling down, I go back and I read through the reviews, they always lighten my mood.**

I hope that you will all go forth and read the second part and give it some love as well.

Thank you all for your love and support,  
-The Author~


	33. Chapter 33: Note from the Author

Author's Chronicle:

I am glad that so many of you have enjoyed An Entity's Adoption: Part One! I have noticed though that not as many people seem to be reading Part 2. I now realize that I shouldn't have made them two separate stories, but one ongoing one. But oh well, nothing I can do about it now.  
I just wanted to let some of you know that the next part is indeed up, this is primarily for those who are not following me, but are just following the story.


End file.
